


My Love (book 2)

by Dragneelgirl113



Series: Skater boy series [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Gen, Healing, Heartbreak, Lemon, Love, Nalu - Freeform, Singing, Torture, explicit - Freeform, jerza - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragneelgirl113/pseuds/Dragneelgirl113
Summary: The peace that the Dragneels fought so hard for doesn't last long as it gets ripped away from them as an enemy comes for them and leaves Lucy in pieces. Mature audience! for lemons, explicate graphic scenes, violence and language. I only own a few of the characters. Please leave reviews and comments
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Skater boy series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035645





	1. Chapter 1

Three months later.

"Hey Luce, when is your next show baby?" "It's in a couple days. I can't wait!" "I'm happy for you Luce" he said wrapping his arms around her waist as she put her hands around his neck and looked up at him. "Guess this means it's time for a new outfit" he said quietly but happily. "Natsu, you have already bought me so many, I could have a new wardrobe. I cant ask you to buy me anymore." "Your not asking Lucy, I do this because I want too. I told you five years ago, and it still holds today. This is my way of helping and It's not going to change." " I feel like I'm going to make you broke if you keep getting these outfits every month I get shows." She said feeling guilty. "Lucy, I promise I'm not going broke. I told you never to worry about that" he said relaxed. "Layla!, time for school sweetheart, the bus is here" she yelled throughout the house. "Coming!" replied Layla running down the stairs. "You excited?" Lucy asked straightening out Layla's crumpled shirt over her jeans with her little black boots. "Oh yeah!" she answered taking her lunch bag. "Alright, get going. I love you" "Love you too , bye daddy!. Love you" she said cheerfully as she ran to the bus. "Love you too" he yelled back as they waved to her on the bus. "Shop time" said Natsu and Lucy eager as they got their shoes on and headed to the mall.

"I was wondering if you were going to come back you two, you guys were my most popular customers" said the young girl behind the counter once they have arrived. "Sorry, stuff came up and I…." Lucy stopped as she got a sorrowful look on her face. "She had to move away for a while because she had to tour in a different country" Natsu finished with ease and smile. Lucy thanked him mentally for saving her from having to answer. "That's amazing, well I'm going to let you guys shop. Glad your back" "Yeah.." Lucy answered with a fake smile. She walked silently over to a dress that caught her eye. Natsu leaned against the rack not fooled. "You alright?" "I'll be fine" she answered. "Really? Cause you've been staring at this dress for a minute and haven't said a word." She squeezed the dress as Natsu gently put his hand over her fist. "It's alright Lucy. She's gone" he said comfortingly. "I know…just remembering is difficult. Layla will never be rid of those scars on her back." Her voice full of pain "Lucy baby, Layla is taking it proudly. She's going to be fine. Now do you want this dress hmm?" he said amused raising his eyebrows making her smile , she said "yes! I want this one" "Coming up" he said as he pulled a glittering purple dress and brought it to the counter. "This one is on me" the girl told them happily. "Are you sure?" asked Natsu shocked cause he saw the price tag. "Absolutely, call it a coming home present" "Thank you very much" said Lucy. "Your welcome, you two have a great day" she said as they left.

"I gotta run to the bathroom, be right back" said Natsu. "I'll meet you outside." She was hanging outside the mall when two young guys approached her. She saw their flirtatious smiles and got annoyed. "Hey good looking, how's it going?" one of them asked her. "Wanna come with us?" "Move along boys, Not interested" She said plainly rolling her eyes. "Aww come on" said the one trying harder to get her attention. "Listen Jackass , I said I'm not interested and if you two are blind, I'm married!" she yelled irritated showing her ring. "Okay we can just take you then" one of them said as he grabbed her arm. "Big mistake" she told them as they gave her a confused look for a second. She raised her leg to the one holding her am and kicked him hard in the stomach making him let go. The other grabbed her from behind as she jabbed in the ribs. Grabbing his arm, she threw him to the ground and kicked him repeatedly in the face as she lifted her leg to the other hitting him in his sensitive spot then punched him in the face. They were both on the ground angry as she looked at them hard. "Listen you fucking dirtbags. My name is Lucy Dragneel and I am part of the Magnolia mafia" Hearing that got their attention as they started quivering. "Your that Lucy!?" "Yes and my husband.." She paused seeing Natsu standing there giving her a puzzled look. "Hi baby" she said sweetly as she was catching her breath. "Ummm, did I miss something?" he said slightly amused. "Nope" she answered kicking one in the face. "And that is my husband" "Holy crap!, she's a mafia wife!, your Natsu Dragneel, leader of the Magnolia Mafia" "Shit!" "What?, you didn't believe her?" he said witty. "Apparently not," Lucy said with attitude. "I'd get them but it looks like you did that yourself..nice work Luce" "Thank you" "Ready to go?" "Yep" she told happily as she picked up her bag and they walked past them to the car. "Damn those workouts with Erza and Jellal are paying off" "You know those two don't hold anything back. I feel stronger thanks to them" "Ha, baby, you were never weak, maybe not strong in muscle but you were always strong" "Thanks Natsu" she said warmly. "I gotta say working with them, you can hold your own now since I just saw you with two men at your feet" "Heehee" teased Lucy. "Don't get cocky Lucy, It's one thing I've learned since becoming the boss. Getting full of yourself can get you killed. "I understand but being the wife of Natsu Dragneel has it's uses" "Like scaring the pants off those guys?" "Exactly" **If you aren't comfortable with lemon scenes, you can go ahead and pass this part coming up.**

Eyeing her from the side, he felt absolute love for her. From three months ago, learning about his dad, the mafia and his mother, then rescuing Layla. Lucy had pushed through all of it and he couldn't be prouder if he tried. "Let's get home" he suggested as she agreed. Getting inside as Lucy set down her bag, Natsu picked her up from behind. She squealed surprised as he sexily grinned at her bringing them to the kitchen. Going in front of her, he pushed her against the wall and put his arms against the wall locking her in place. "Natsu" she said longing. He smashed his lips against hers as she put her arms around his neck. Both of them were heated up very quickly as he undid his pants keeping his attention on her as he ripped her shorts off her and took off her underwear. He didn't wait as he inserted himself and began thrusting hard. Her face grew red as she moaned. "Na…tsu…ahhh" she moaned passionately. "Hmm, like that do you" he pushed harder making her gasp and moan. Roaring, he reached for her neck and bit down hard sending Lucy into a blissful frenzy as her body went crazy with twitches. "Hehe, you like it baby?" she nodded slightly for she was too lost in pleasure to say anything. "I want to hear it..your master commands" He thrusted faster and faster until she screamed "YES! , OH MY GOD YESSS, MORE! NATSU,AHHHHH" She clawed at his back making him moan as he pushed. "ah ah, no climax until I tell you" "But Natsu" "Shh, I said no, if your bad, your going to get punished" he ordered as she bit her lip to help her from screaming.

As he thrusted for another minute , she cried "Na…I ccant.." "No, not yet" Nat…hmmm" she groaned He grinned as he said "let it out" She screamed in pleasure as she climaxed. "Feel better?" he asked . She nodded as she gave him a hot , wet kiss as he said "now it's your ." "Hello?" They froze , their eyes flashed open as they heard the voice coming through the house. "Guys?" "Crap!, Erza" Lucy panicked as Natsu scrambled grabbing his pants. "Don't come in here" he yelled. "Fuck!" Natsu thought panicking as he stumbled getting his pants on. "Were we expecting her?" Lucy whispered. "No but you know them, they'll freaking come over whenever they want. Remember we told them that they could they didn't have to knock if we were home." He said reminding her. "Damn it" cursed Lucy. Erza walked in just as Natsu zipped up his pants. "Hey guys" she greeted questionably seeing how red their faces were. "Did I interrupt something?" "Yes,no" Natsu turned and gave her a look that said excuse me. "What?, she's not, I was done" Lucy teased as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I am so going to pay for that" she thought to herself. "Oh yeah Luce, you are paying for that for sure" he thought back to her as he looked straight at her with a disapproved face.

"Skipping past this awkward moment, come on you guys are coming over" said Erza. "But we have to be here when Layla get's off the bus" protested Lucy. "We'll go pick her up from school, when is she done?" "Three pm." "Well it's twelve now, we'll have plenty of time to get her. Come on!" she insisted. "Jeeze, let us get our shoes on Erza, damn" complained Natsu. "What's the rush anyway?" Lucy asked. "Because aside from gym training, I haven't seen you guys in a while. Fairy Tail keeps you busy huh?" "Yes, in a good way." Lucy replied positively "Alright, your shoes are on, let's go" Erza said as she pushed them out the door as they got into her car and drove to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, didn't know you were coming" said Jellal. "Neither did we" they answered in unison as Erza cheerfully came around the corner. "Sorry for the pushiness but I was afraid if I waited to ask then it might not have happened. Aside from being my boss Natsu, your my friend too and it would be nice to see you outside the mafia" she said honestly. "Right there with you" agreed Natsu. "You guys want a drink?. I got a few beers in here" asked Jellal. "Luce, what do you think?" "Why not, sure Jellal go ahead and give me one" said Lucy as Jellal handed her and Natsu a beer. They sat around talking until it was time to go get Layla. "This is going to be a surprise for her" Lucy said joyfully as her , Natsu and Erza were on the way. They pulled up to the school to see Layla walking outside. "Layla!, over here baby girl" Lucy yelled putting a hand to her mouth. She turned and started running as she saw Lucy. "Mommy!" she yelled happy as she hugged her tight. "Hey baby, did you have a good day at school?" she asked looking down at her as she nodded her head. "What are you doing here? Layla asked as Erza stuck her head out the window making Layla shriek with excitement. "Come on kiddo, get on in here" she told her as Lucy opened the door where Layla jumped right in and buckled. "Aunt Erza!" she cried. "Hey Layla sweetheart" "What am I , chopped liver?" Natsu said sarcastic. "Hi daddy!" she greeted loudly. "There happy now?" said Lucy entertained. "Shush up Luce. How was your day baby girl?" he asked turning his head to see her in the back seat. "It was good" she replied. "How were the kids?" "Oh, they were good" She answered but he saw her feeling didn't reach her eyes and knew she was hiding something. Realizing he was staring at her, she got a giant grin on her face hoping it would fool him .Natsu however was not, he saw straight through the smile she had plastered. "I'll talk to her when we get back" he thought to himself as he turned himself back around as he looked in the mirror and smiled as he saw her and Lucy smiling and hugging each other. He knew that wasn't fake for she loved her mother and giving hugs to her.

Once they got to the house, he called Layla over. "we're stepping out for a second Lucy, be right back" he said as he put a gentle hand on Layla's shoulder leading her outside as he shut the door behind them. "Wonder what that's about" said Lucy. " I couldn't tell ya" said Erza. "Want to help me Lucy?" asked Jellal. "Sure, I'd love to help with dinner" she answered eager to help. Outside, Natsu and Layla were sitting on the steps as she was looking down fumbling with her shirt. "Layla" "Yes daddy?" "What happened at school baby girl?" She looked up at him instantly with emotion in her eyes. "Nnnothing daddy" Sighing he said "Little dragon , I'm going to tell you that both you and your mother..you both suck at lying to me. Sweetheart, whatever happened you know I won't be mad" she turned her face back down not looking at him. He took two fingers and had her look up at him. "Layla, what happened, were the kids mean to you?" No!...least not all of them" "What did they do?" he asked, his voice getting edgy with anger. She lifted her shirt showing her scars. "They called me names and picked on me. "Next time that happens, tell them this, tell them your dad is the head of the magnolia mafia. .then see if they pick on you anymore..and if that wont work, tell them you fought for yourself and won. Those punks don't know what you went through baby girl but I promise it stops eventually"

"You promise daddy?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes. Having her stand up, he placed his hands on her shoulders and with a soft voice said "Yes Layla, I promise you will not be picked on forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist picking her up as she laid her head on his shoulder. Holding her with one arm, he kissed her on the head as she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She laid her head back down as he went in. "Everything alright?" asked Lucy concerned. "It's all good baby. We just needed to have a talk, right Layla?" She nodded with a smile putting Lucy's worries at ease. "Okay, well we are getting dinner ready so why don't you take her in the living room Natsu and spend time with her" said Lucy. "sounds good to me, come on little dragon" "Yay!, time with daddy" she said giggling. Lucy blushed warmly at hearing Layla's heartfelt laugh at spending time with Natsu. They were called in once dinner was ready. Chicken, mashed potatoes, broccoli, white rice was served as they all dug in. "This is great" complimented Natsu. "It was a group effort" said Jellal. "Thank you ladies" he said as Lucy and Erza nodded their head and continued to eat.

"Ice cream!" Layla exclaimed once she was done. "Hold up baby, give your stomach time to settle" urged Lucy as Layla crossed her arms. Laughing but in a mildly serious voice, Natsu said "Layla, mind your mother" "Sorry daddy" she apologized. A little while later, Layla was ecstatic when she got her ice cream and was falling asleep soon after. "Erza, can you drop us off at home? Lucy asked quietly as Natsu picked her up and placed her head on his shoulder putting his hand behind her head. "We got a sleepy one here" whispered Natsu. " I'll get you guys home" said Erza. They both whispered goodbye Jellal who nicely waved goodbye to them as they left and got dropped off. Gently putting her into the bed, Natsu and Lucy very lightly gave her a kiss on her forehead to which she unconsciously smiled at them making them blush. They walked and got into their bed as they fell asleep happy. The day passed the next day then it was the day of Lucy's show. She was up and moving that morning. "Lucy!, you gotta slow down baby damn" he urged strongly with some humor. "I have a lot to to. I love you Layla. Have a good day baby" She said as Layla ran by them. "Bye daddy!" she yelled as she went through. "See you later!" he yelled happily "Remember what we talked about!" "I will" she said as she got on the bus. "what was that about?" Lucy asked "It's nothing Lucy, she had been having trouble at school" "Trouble?, what kind of trouble, she only just started school" Walking over, he grabbed her hands and pulled them down from her face. "First, relax Lucy your spazzing over nothing..and second after you cut me off. Some kids were giving her a hard time, I talked to her to deal with that" "But she didn't say anything too…whats with that face?" "Because as I told her yesterday, the both of you suck at lying to me" he laughed as Lucy gave a hurt expression. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she was going to say something, I just got there before she had a chance okay?" he said apologetically. "Yeah..I'm really happy she has you to talk too Natsu" "You both do, always" he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Shit, why am I standing here, I gotta go" she said frantic as she slipped her hands out of Natsu's grip. "Where you off too now?" "I gotta get my hair done, check with the guys that's everything is good then later I'm meeting with Levy. We will pick Layla up and drive to the show together since its after she gets out" she said quickly. "Ohhkay haha , well let me give you a kiss before you " he said as he planted a loving kiss on her making her ankles go weak. She narrowed her eyes at him as he released. "you did that on purpose" she said lightly. "Heh, what if I did" "Hmmm" she grunted annoyed. "If I had the time, I would make you pay for that right now" she said as she threw her purse over her. "Don't forget you still need to pay for what you said earlier…just go baby. I'll see you at the show, I love you" he told her nicely. "Love you too!" she said cheerfully as she quickly shut the door and got into her car. Time passed quickly as Lucy waited to get her hair done then it was her turn. She went with a French braid bun with some hair hanging down. "It looks wonderful. Thank you!" she said to her hairdresser as she paid for her cut and ran off the door. "Okay, I'll call Jellal quick, make sure the guys are together before I head over" she said as she pulled her phone out to call. "Hey Jellal, everything good so far? , do you guys know all the cords?. Awesome, I'll be coming with Levy and Layla to the show so just look for her when we come. I can't wait guys, see you later!" she hung up ecstatic as she went to take a step when a huge arm wrapped his arm around her throat. "Hey!, let me,,hhmph" She tried to yell before her mouth was covered with a cloth She tried to fight him off but all she saw was black dots as she felt herself going to sleep. She fell limp as she was picked up and carried to a car.

Natsu and Erza were waiting backstage with the guys. "So how was Lucy this morning?" Gray asked. "Pumped as usual, woman was spazzing like crazy" Natsu replied amused. "Ha she barely got to kiss Layla this morning running for the bus" "Dang" said Gray. "I love it though, she's passionate about her music and doesn't let anything get in the way of that." "Agreed" they all replied in unison. "Shouldn't she..be here about now?" Natsu said curious. "yeah. Come to think of it" said Jellal. "Hey guys!" They all turned their heads to see Levy walking up to them with a smile and Layla right next to her. "Hey Levy, how are you?" Erza asked. "I'm great!, just little sad I didn't get to meet up with Lucy" "HUH?" they all said surprised. "What do you mean you didn't get to meet up with her?" asked Natsu alarmed. "Yeah, we were supposed to meet up at my house and ride together to get Layla but she never showed up so I assumed she might of changed her mind but it was odd she wouldn't have called me first." "Hi daddy!" "Hi Layla" he said gently trying to stay calm as she hugged him. "Was school better today?" "Yes, they left me alone" "That's great sweetheart" "Daddy, where's mommy?" "That's a good question" his voice tinted with worry. "It's not like her to miss a show" said Gajeel. "Absolutely not" Natsu said firmly. "These shows mean everything to her, no way in hell she would miss one" "So that leaves one question" "Where is my wife"

Very groggily, Lucy turned her head left and right trying to wake up. She tried to get her hand to her eyes to rub them but she realized they wouldn't reach. As her body became more awake, she opened her eyes fully once she saw her hands were tied. "What the hell!" she thought panicked as she tried to scream but saw her mouth was gagged. She tried to loosed the ropes on her hands. "Where the fuck am I!" she thought as her eyes darted around to look where she was. She was in what looked like a basement and tied down to a table. "Your awake" her eyes directed to where the voice came from. " I was wondering when you would come too" said a calm , soft spoken voice which freaked her out all the more as she tried again to get herself loose. "I wouldn't try that, your not going anywhere" he said chuckling lightly as he walked up and took the gag of her mouth. "Who the hell are you!" she yelled at him as he just smiled. "Do you know who I am!" she yelled as he slapped her across the face. "I know exactly who you are, your Lucy Heartfilia. A middle class tramp" "Wrong, you stupid bastard, I am Lucy Dragneel. My husband is Natsu Dragneel of the Magnolia Mafia. He's going to kill you" she snapped at him. "Who are you!" she asked again. "Give it a minute, I'm sure it will sink in" She looked at him trying to think hard who he could possibly be then it hit her. "There's nnno…wwayyy" she stuttered getting scared. "Who am I?" "Zeref" "Ahh, so you are smart, yes and I am aware you are married to my half-brother" "Then are you really stupid enough to have kidnapped me! Your brother will hunt until he finds me and then your screwed" she said with a confident smile.

"No, he won't, he'll never find you" he said bluntly as he walked over to a rolled up mat and unrolled it making Lucy look with terror as she saw all kinds of knives and sharp objects. "Wwwhat are you ddoing?" she asked trembling. "You are second rate at best, nowhere near what is expected of a high class wife" he replied calmly as he pulled a knife out. "You really are like your mother" she said smug as he walked over to her. "Speaking of which, where is my mother?" "I don't know" she said spiteful. "Wrong answer" he said as he slashed her right on her arm making her scream in pain. "I don't know!" she yelled through heavy breathing. "Hmmm" was all he said as he sliced her other arm. "What are you doing!?" " I am going to make you look so ugly Natsu will never want to touch you again" he sounded so confident freaking her out. "It will never work, Natsu will always love me" she thought hard to herself. "I just need to hold myself together..AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as he sliced her right on her stomach. "Do me a favor..keep on screaming because we aren't even close to being done" he said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I give warning for the dark and graphic scenes in this chapter.**

"I don't care! How long it takes, I want every fucking one of you out there looking for her!" demanded Natsu. They had all gone to the mafia base where Natsu was in front of everyone. "Lucy has been taken, I don't know by who yet but no matter how long it takes, go out now and find her" "We aren't a hero squad" "WHO SAID THAT!" Natsu shouted angrily as everyone stepped away from a young man, Skinny and small. Natsu stood up and walked over towering him. Glaring he said in a cold voice "You want to say that again dirtbag?" Shaking his head fast , he uttered "nnno ssssir" "You say one more word that I don't like and your ass is out of here got it?" He shook his head as Natsu pointed towards the door. "Get your fucking ass out there and start looking" He nodded and ran out the door. "Natsu" "What!?" he snapped angrily. "Keep your head on straight" advised Jellal. "I am keeping it straight. I'm not out there breaking down every fucking door!" "Even so, this is …what are you still doing here, you heard him..GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" Erza commanded loudly as the other mafia members all ran out the door to begin searching leaving his team with him. "As I was saying, this is not the time to lose your head. You need to stay calm" "I can't Erza…I can't loose her again" his voice trembling with fear. He wouldn't let anyone but his team see him break down and see his true feelings. "I lost her once already..then Layla..I am not going to go through this fucking shit again!" he yelled out balling his hands into fists.

Gajeel went to put a hand on his shoulder when Natsu said "keep your hands off me unless you want to loose them" Throwing his jacket on, he started out the door. "Where are you going?" asked Erza. Turning his head, in a cold voice said "I'm going to look for my wife..I gave an order, that means you too. I want all of you fucking out there…now" They stood up immediately hearing his tone and hurried out the door as Natsu slammed it hard shut behind him. "I'm going to find you Lucy. Wherever you are. Just hold on baby" he thought to himself as he looked in one direction and started running. Lucy couldn't move an inch, it hurt too much. Every inch of her was cut up and bleeding and he gotten to beating her which didn't help her condition. "Still think he will love you?" "You…dumb…assshole.." she said weakly but with sas. "ha, still have fight left in you huh?, well that will be gone soon" he said highly amused as he turned his back making Lucy wonder what horrible thing he was going to do her next. He turned and she saw his pants unzipped. "NO!" she thought horrified as he walked over with a evil smirk slowly taking off her pants as she wriggled as much as she could. "Now ,now" Her eyes flashed at him with anger as he touched her. "Your pretty for a tramp" he said smoothly as she spit at his face. Wiping it off, he punched her in her cheek making her grimace in pain. "That's what you get..now, to clean your mouth. He unzipped his pants all the way letting his cock out. Sticking it right in her mouth, he said "if you bite me, I will break your arm" he told her as she cleared the thought out of her head. Tears came stinging to her eyes as he pumped his cock inside her.

"Lick it" he commanded and while she was hesitant, she did as commanded as he moaned. "Nnnnatsu" she pleaded for him to find her. "Do you like this?" he asked. Terrified, she didn't know what to say as he stared intensely at her. "Lucy." Her eyes widened as she nodded her head quickly as he said "good" as he lifted himself out of her making her cough." "You.. " she didn't get to finish as he stuffed cloth in her mouth but her eyes said everything they needed too. "Your eyes..so angry and fired up..that will go" he said arrogantly as he dropped his pants to the ground walking in front of her. Her whole body started shaking as she profusely shook her head no. "Ha , let's see how long that bravery last now" he said as he inserted himself into her hard and began pounding. She shrieked through the gag as he laughed at her pain. He held her legs down so she couldn't kick him. He ravaged her so hard, he saw the blood and kept going. When he was finally done tormenting her, she wanted to die. "Nattsu..Layla.." she thought. He put his pants back on and walked over to her face where he lifted it up to him. "There it is, that look of utter pain. I told you that you would give up that confidence." He said as he continued to torment her and then when he was finally done, he had two men come down to meet him. "Take her, she won't last much longer..throw her in an ally for him to find so he can sob at her body" he ordered as they bowed their heads and took a unconscious Lucy out and into a car.

Natsu had been looking up and down streets, his mafia mates had called and said they found nothing. The whole day had gone by and the sun was setting as Gray had teamed up with him and they looked together. "FUCK!" he screamed angrily pounding his fist into a brick wall. I'M NOT LOSING HER AGAIN!" "we'll find her Natsu," assured Gray. "Who the fuck took her, damn it!" "I wish I could tell you, but I have no idea" Gray said as thought popped into his head, but he pushed it down. "This is not the time to say that… forgive me Natsu" Natsu took his hand away from the wall as he said "let's keep going" "Natsu, the sun is down and…" Natsu turned and gave him a dark glare silencing Gray. "I don't care. I'll go all fucking night" he turned and continued to walk again as Gray shivered some out of fear as he started walking again. They turned a corner when they saw something. "Hey!, what's that?" Gray said pointing. They ran over and found it was a body. "Do you think somebody dumped her here?" "More then likely, looks like she got into some bad shit..poor girl" said Natsu. Gray turned her over to look at her when he caught sight of her hand. Lifting it up, he very warily and nervously said "Natsu..look" Natsu looked over as his eyes widened at the ring the girl was wearing making him look down at her speechless. "Na….su" it came out barely audible, but he heard it. "Oh my ,LUCY?!" she nodded her head as he clenched his teeth and brought his hand to his mouth in shock. "Jesus christ, what the hell happened to you Lucy?" exclaimed Gray.

Her face was beat up so bad, they couldn't even tell it was her while they saw her body was all cut up. "We need to get to a hospital now" urged Gray, Natsu very carefully went to pick her up as she winced in pain. "I am so sorry baby" he apologized heartbroken he was causing her pain. As he lifted her, he looked down at her legs as fury came to him, but he kept his mouth shut as he laid Lucy's head against him. "Come on, the car isn't far!" Gray said fast as Natsu ran as fast as he into the car, he was silent as he laid Lucy's head in his lap stroking her hair. She opened her eyes slightly to look at him as Natsu said softly and caring "your safe Luce, I swear I'm right here" She trembled as she fell back asleep. He took a deep breath trying not to let everything he felt out as he let the breath out. "How's she doing?" Gray asked. "Just keep driving" he said emotionless. They got the hospital where Gray yelled for help. Nurses came running as they saw Lucy. Natsu growled as they tried to take her. "I promise we wont hurt her.. are you her husband" Natsu nodded his head as a nurse with a caring expression said " the best thing you can do right now is let us take care of us. She's in rough shape." Hearing her caring sincerity, he let go as they laid her on the bed. The nurse touched his hand and said "I promise we will help her" she smiled at him as she ran to the back where they took Lucy. Standing there, Gray put a hand to Natsu's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get the others" he said as they went to the waiting room to call the others.

Once they got there, they rushed into the room. "How is she!" "Why didn't you go to Wendy?" "Who took her" "Woah, woah guys. Ease up" urged Gray waving his hands down at them. They all looked at Natsu who was scary silent sitting in a corner with his hands together and face looking down. "Natsu" Erza said feeling uneasy. "Can you..tell us what happened?" she asked. Taking over for him, Gray said "we don't know guys. When we found her.." "WHAT!" they all shouted. "we couldn't recognized her except for her ring..and when she called out for Natsu" "Oh my..god.." Erza stuttered as Jellal put his hands on her shoulders for comfort. "She was cut up everywhere and her face was so badly beat up. We didn't go to Wendy because there wasn't time, we had to get her to the hospital immediately. Natsu picked her up an" Natsu made a grunt as they turned to face him. He slowly got up and faced a wall. "you found something didn't you?" asked Gajeel. Natsu nodded as Jellal said "What. What did you find Natsu?" "Whoever took her isn't going to get any mercy from me" he said quietly making everyone nervous. "This bastard." His hands balled into fists. " HE RAPED HER!"

Everyone gasped as he pounded his fists into the wall. "Her legs were bleeding, so I looked and that's when I found out. This guy is going to burn. I'll make him ashes." They all stood there understanding his rage but didn't know what to say as Natsu turned and put his back against the wall. "Is Layla still with Levy?" Jellal asked. "Yeah, no way am I letting her see her mother like this" answered Natsu. "Gajeel, call her and let her know we found Lucy but that she needs to not tell Layla right now" said Erza as Gajeel went to a corner to call. Another hour went by before the nurse that came earlier walked in. They all stood up instantly. "How is she?" Erza asked immediately. The nurse got a saddened look on her face as she said "She's in rough shape..if you hadn't gotten her here when you two did..I'm not sure she would have survived." Their breaths caught in their throats as she continued "we gave her some sedatives for the pain so she's asleep right now but I suggest only one of you right now" They all looked at Natsu who the nurse gave a sympathetic smile too as she had him follow her leaving the others. His heart skipped a beat as he came into the room and looked at her. "Lucy" he said quietly. "Whoever did this to her..it looks like they didn't want her to survive..but she fought and held out" he smirked as he said "that's my girl" "I'll leave you two be." "Thank you..for taking care of her" She gave him a warm smile and said "your welcome" as she left closing the door behind her. He took the seat next to her and grabbed her hand bringing it to his face. "I am so sorry this happened to you baby. I swear I am going to find the dirtbag who did this. God Lucy" tears stung his eyes as he held her hand to his cheek. He sat there waiting for her to wake up as a couple hours went by.

When she started to stir, he sat up quickly as he heard her say something. "No, no, get away from me!" she turned her head left and right. "Lucy, your okay" he told her. "NO!, AHHHHHHHH" "LUCY!" Her eyes flashed open as she looked at Natsu with a blank expression. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he calmly said "It's me baby, your safe" "AHHHHHH. NO NO, NATSU" she screamed putting her hands to her face leaving Natsu very confused. "Luce?" "Dddon'ttt look please" He tried to reach to touch her but flinched and cowered away making him stop. "Baby" She curled up as much as she could shaking. His mouth hung open, he had no idea how to comfort her when she didn't even want him to touch her. Furious he stormed out as she cried to herself ashamed. "I'm sorry Natsu" she said to herself. "It's not you Luce. it will never be" he thought as he threw open the door to the waiting room pissed off. "Natsu!, how is she?" Erza spat out. Angrily he said "this bastard has traumatized her. I can't even get touch her" They all gave a look of surprise. "When I tried to comfort her, she…she flinched at the very sight of me. She was afraid I would hurt her". "I'm sure it's because of everything she went through" Jellal tried to reason before Natsu roared "NO!" making back up a step as he looked at them with a intimidating glance. "This is way more then just trauma. She has never flinched at me. Not once. No this son of a bitch..he did something to her. He destroyed something in her..I saw it when she looked at me" He started growling as Erza went to reach for him when Gajeel put a hand to her shoulder shaking his head.

"You need to calm down Natsu now" Jellal said firmly. "Don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down." "Natsu" "Gray, I swear if you touch me I'm going to hurt you, Back off" "What do you want us to do?" "Stay here, I'm sure she will be asking to see you guys soon. That's not a suggestion, that's an order" he said as he headed to the door and walked out. "Do we follow?" asked Gray. "We can't replied Jellal and Erza. "Why the hell not" sniped Gajeel. "Because despite his anger, he is our leader and disobeying him would be disrespectful to him." Jellal explained. "Grrr..doesn't mean we have to like it" argued Gajeel grumpily. Jellal and Gray chuckled. "No, we don't but we chose to follow him. He didn't force us to stay .The least we could do is follow his orders. Jellal is right. We just have to wait for him to come back" Gray said as he tried to lighten the tension. "Come on let's go see Lucy" he suggested as they nodded and followed. He walked up to the nurse at the desk and politely asked " can we see her?" she nodded her head as he walked away from the desk and they all entered her room. All of their faces turned white except Gray's for he had already seen the rough shape she was in. "God..Lucy" Erza struggled saying. "Erza" she said still barely above a whisper. Rushing over, she pulled Lucy into her arms. "We're here for you Lucy" She wrapped her arms around her as she started sobbing. Feeling Lucy shake, she gently rubbed her back. "Lucy, can you" Gajeel attempted to ask before getting a death stare from Jellal who mouthed no to him shutting him up.

"Dddoes he hate me?" she stuttered. Pulling away slightly so she could see Lucy's face, she said "who?" "Natsu..." she said depressed. "Absolutely not Lucy. He could never hate you" " he stormed off" she said as her voice held nothing but sadness breaking their hearts. "It wasn't because of you. I promise you. He was mad at whoever did this to you" Lucy shuttered remembering. "Where is he?" "We don't know…he got pissed and went off somewhere" explained Erza. "He wont find him..not unless he wants to be found" she thought grimly. "Do I mind if check you?" Erza asked gently. She didn't want to bring Lucy more pain then she was already in. "All of you go" she told the guys sternly. Understanding, they left then it was just the girls. Lucy nodded as Erza pulled the blanket covering her. She had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Her lower body was completely covered in knife cuts and she saw the bandages on her arms. She shuttered at the thought of her legs as she kept going. The anger rose as Erza looked at them and her private area. She put a single finger to it making Lucy try to scoot back. Erza looked at her wide eyed as Lucy's eyes confirmed what she thought. She knew Natsu wasn't lying with how hostile he acted but she needed to see it. The look of shame in Lucy's face tore her apart. She quickly covered Lucy back up with the blanket as she grabbed hold of it and brought it to her chin crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting up, she silently walked quickly out of the room shutting the door. Walking into the next room, she slammed the door. Jellal walked over and saw her with her fist to the wall. "That sorry motherfucker is going to wish he was never born" He could feel how serious she was. This was one of the rare time he was scared of her and didn't say anything. The ones who were at the end of the anger she had toward didn't survive when she was done with them. He had only seen her like that on previous missions where her comrades were in danger. This time, it was personal and he almost felt sorry for the fool who had angered Erza. Almost but he didn't. He felt whoever did this to Lucy should suffer and beg. Natsu walked in a couple seconds later. He looked calmer then when he left but they still saw the anger underneath. "Where did you go?" Jellal asked lightly. "I went to see Layla. I was going to kill someone. I needed to clear my head so I went to see her" Did you tell her?" "No, but I did tell her she would see Lucy soon..Erza you alright?" she turned and he instantly recognized the look of fury in her eyes. "Yeah..I know…how is she?" "She asked for you" answered Jellal as Natsu slowly opened the door. She was looking right at him as he entered the room. "Lucy" he said treading carefully until she started crying waving him over. He didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried into his chest. "Lucy" he said softly. "I..so sorry Nnnatsu" "You have nothing to apologize for Lucy.

Absolutely nothing" he told her tenderly. She started shaking as he said "What can I do?" "Jjjjust hhold me ppplease" she begged as she gripped his shirt hard. "Your shaking hard baby" "I don't care!, I.. your touchhh ahhh" she screamed as he hugged her as tight as he could rocking her. "Shhhhh Luce..don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to do baby" " I'mmm nnnot..damn it..I want to be able to find comfort …in my husbands hands" she cried angrily. "He..hhe.." " You don't have to tell me Lucy if you don't feel you can do it" She shook her head as she said " He..hhe." she looked at the others as Gray getting the message said "come on guys, let's leave them for a few minutes" They left as Natsu smiled and mouthed thank you to him as they left. "Okay Lucy, we're alone" he said gently as he slowly released her as she sat back and looked at him. Her eyes were completely red and bloodshot but what got him most was she looked broken. Her voice held nothing but sadness and her eyes showed him no light. The positive light that he loved so much in her. Clearing her throat some, in a weak hoarse voice she said "hhhhe..bbbeat me.. he asked me some questions and didn't like the answers I gave him..so he cut me." She held out her arms as all it did was just piss him off seeing her arms red for the blood was still there through the bandage. "Nnatsu" she said seeing his face. "It's not you Luce..go ahead" he urged. Her eyes welled up in tears as she gripped the blanket terrified for what she was going to say next.

"Baby, I swear you can tell me anything" "Natsssu…hhhe pulled out his cock aaand…" Her whole body was trembling as she continued " he put his cock in my mouth Natsu!" she yelled quickly as she covered her mouth ashamed of what she had just said. She laid herself forward sniffling as she slowly looked up. "Natsu?" she said scared. Grabbing hold of her hard, he put his hands to her back hugging her. "Natssu" "I am sorry baby" he said quietly as she said "pppleease kkiss me" He held her out to him as he looked at her and saw her pleading as he brought her to him and kissed her deeply closing their eyes. Her body reacted in shivers as he continued to kiss her. He felt wetness as tears came down her face but neither of them cared as she brought her hands to his cheeks and held them there as he placed an arm around her back pushing her close to him and used his other to cup her face. After a few more minutes, Natsu reluctantly let go as he saw Lucy wanted to stay. "I wish my kiss could take away all your pain baby..but I'm afraid it cant'" he said apologetically.  
"Is there anything else you want to tell me Luce?" "No..I know you saw what he did..to my vagina" His hands curled into fists as he through gritted teeth."yess..I saw. And that bastard will pay" Lucy sighed deeply as Natsu called for the others to get back in. "Lucy..do you know who did this to you?" he asked as she nodded her head. "Who was it baby. Who hurt you?" he asked caringly. "It was .. Zeref..he's the one who did this to me" Everyone's faces dropped as Natsu angrily yelled "Zeref! I'm going to fucking kill him!" He turned to the others who had guilty expressions on their faces. "What!, what's with those faces?" he snapped.

They didn't answer making him madder. "ANSWER ME!" he shouted. "We found out three months ago.." "Found out what!" Natsu snapped at Gray. "we found out Zeref was coming to Magnolia" "AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" his voice bounced off the walls as Lucy looked at them with a downcast expression. "Dddid you guys know he would ccome after me?. They felt hurt as she looked at them devastated. "No Lucy, I swear if we had any idea he would do that" "WHAT, YOU WOULD HAVE DONE WHAT!" "Excuse me, is there a problem in here?" asked the nurse who had come in after hearing Natsu shout. She looked at him as he had his fists out to his sides and was breathing very heavily while Lucy was looking at others. "Nnnnatsssu..it's nnot their fault" she cried trying to reason with him as she put her hand to her heart rapidly breathing. Natsu's attention went to her immediate as she put her hands on Lucy's shoulders telling her to breath in deeply. "Lucy" Natsu said worried as he walked over to her as she leaned her head against him as he put his hands around her shoulders. "You need to take whatever argument you have outside. All your yelling is stressing her out" she said straightforward. Natsu turned his head towards Erza and the others. "Get your asses outside…now" he commanded aggressively. They all nodded quickly and headed out. Kissing the top of her head, she looked up at him as he tilted her head back. "I won't be long" he said soothingly. "Please Natsu..don't be too hard on them" her voice getting emotional again as he closed his eyes and said "get some rest baby. I'll be back" as he walked out and softly closed the door as he stormed through the door to the waiting room where he grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside throwing him outside He attempted to get up when Natsu punched him hard in the face knocking him back down then glared at the others. "YOU WERE NEXT TO ME THE WHOLE GODAMN TIME. YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO LUCY! , WHOSE NEXT!" he shouted outraged. "Natsu" "NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TRY TO COVER THIS UP. ALL OF YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME!. "They didn't say anything because of me" Erza said straight forward.

He glared at her as he said "you were the one who convinced me to be your leader and then you pull this bullshit. Why did you do it?" "The fault was mine, don't blame the others. They wanted to tell you but I told them not too" "Why Erza?" he spiteful. "Because I thought it was for your own good since you had enough dealing with the aftermath of Evelyn" she answered bluntly not hiding her feelings. Unable to control his rage, he pounded his fist into the ground making everyone jump. Erza attempted to go over to try to comfort him some when he spoke "don't touch me" she obeyed as she took a step back. His eyes glowed as the sun came up making him more intimidating as he stood all the way up and in authoritative voice said " The sun is up. Go home, rest because when you wake up. Report to the base" They looked at him questionably for a second as his head turned. "That's an order" he said coldly then turned to go back inside. They all looked at each other in shock. "Thought we would have gotten a bigger beating then that" said Jellal. "Psh, we got lucky Jellal, I mean look at Gray. He got off with a single punch to the face. .No..we got off easy" said Gajeel. "It's because that's who Natsu is." Erza said with a calm smile making them all wonder what she was talking about. Chuckling she said "He's not a heartless killer nor does he punish needlessly. He was hurt which unfortunately was my fault but in spite of his anger, he didn't punish us because he knows it wasn't our fault" "Still, I'm sure he's not going to let this go for a while" said Gray as he recovered from getting punched. "Hmm ,no probably not but that's alright because we still be there for him and for Lucy" she said strongly as she turned her body towards them. "Come on, you heard him. We need to go home and rest. He'll be giving us hell if we don't" she said lightly as they all grinned and went to go to their cars to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back in quietly, he smiled as he watched Lucy make little snoring noises as she was asleep. He took a step forward when she slightly opened her eyes. "Did I wake you?. I'm sorry" "No" she said sleeply as she patted the seat next to her. "Please" she said so softly, it made his heart leap as he gladly accepted and sat himself on the bed where she immediately turned over and laid on his chest. Catching him off guard for just a second, he welcomed her touch as he gently put his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Natsu" she said quietly as he put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, get some sleep baby. You've been up all night" "Will you be here when I wake up? She asked scared. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her with his fingers under her chin and said "yes, I promise I will be right here." He looked at her loving and caringly as he kissed her and put her head back down on his chest where they both closed their eyes. She rubbed her eyes as she woke up. Everything slowly came into focus as she turned expecting Natsu when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She looked up terrified as Zeref smiled at her. "Ready to continue where we left off?" he asked with an eerie smile as she shrieked through his hands as she shook her head rapidly. Waking up, she screamed her head off alerting Natsu. "Lucy!, Lucy it's okay! "Natsu, he was here, he was here! HE WAS HERE!" "Shhh shh shhhhbabysshhh" he said putting his arms around her as she was shaking her whole body.

"Natsuuuu" she cried. "I'm right here" he assured her. "Please don't leave.p. " "I'm not going anywhere baby . I swear" he said firmly as she nodded and clung to him as much as she could. He gently went back and fourth rocking them. "Hhhhe..ttttold me." "What Luce?, what did he tell you?" "Tttthat after hhe wass ddone with me, you would never think I was beautiful agggain" He chuckled as he said "then he was an idiot, Lucy you could never be ugly to me ever" "Really?" "Really, I love every bit of you. There's not an ugly thing about you" she put a hand to her face feeling shame as he gently took it and said "even with these bruises, you are not ugly. Don't feel ashamed baby" "I love you so much Natsu" "I love you too Lucy" They woke a couple hours later. She lazily rubbed her eyes and looked up at Natsu as he grabbed her chin and kissed her. "I gotta go for now baby. But I'll be back later okay?. I'll try to bring Layla over later too." She nodded as he kissed her forehead and got up as she laid back on the pillow. He slipped his black trench coat on over his red shirt as he pulled out his phone. "Hey, get everyone up now and get someone over here" he said flatly. Once he saw someone come in a few minutes later, he looked at Lucy who had gone back to sleep.

"Get some good rest Lucy" he thought as he closed the door behind him. The guy who had come was average height, was built well and wearing a t-shirt and jeans. " name is Smith, I was told to come here" "Yes. You are to guard her understand?" he said in a serious manner. "Yes sir" Natsu nodded and walked out of the hospital. Putting on his sunglasses, he drove to the mafia base where the others were waiting. "What's up Dragneel?. Why did you get us all here?" said Gajeel. Getting up in front of them, he said "we're going on a man hunt. I want this town turned upside down. Fucking find him!" "We don't even have a starting point" "Just start, it doesn't matter..I want Zeref found..and if any of you find him..kill him" he said coldly. "You don't want to question him?" Gray questioned. "No" he answered grimly. "Well how do you want us to do this?, split into teams or what?" asked Jellal. "Erza, you and Jellal go, Gajeel, you and Lily go..Gray your with me" That surprised everyone but no one said a word as they all took their assigned teams and left leaving Gray with Natsu.

"I'm surprised you went with me" said Gray. " I'm still pissed you didn't tell me about Zeref..but your my best friend and If I'm going to find this bastard, there's no one I'd rather have with me then you" "Aww now don't getting mushy on me" teased Gray. "Shut up ice head, alright let's go hunting" he said with a grin as they left. Having slept a dreamless sleep, Lucy felt better as she smiled a small smile opening her eyes. The shades were drawn so it was darker in there for her. "Hello Lucy" she heard sending chills down her body as she very slowly turned her head. Her body trembled as Zeref was standing in a corner smiling at her. "Hhhhow ddddid you fffind mmme?" she uttered terrified. "Ha, wasn't all that hard. I'm slightly disappointed you didn't die , I wanted to see Natsu's face but I won't complain. I get to torment some more" he said with glee as he began walking toward her. Scared to death, she screamed "HELLLP!, " Zeref clamped his hand over her mouth silencing her as she looked at him with terror. "Can't have you doing that…hmm I see your still healing" he said softly as he touched her leg making her flinch and move her leg. "He, still fresh huh." He teased as he stuck a finger inside making her cry out in his hand. She closed her eyes hard as she felt pain. "I just realized I forgot to do something last time" he said happily as he quickly lifted his hand but before she could say anything, his mouth was on hers kissing her. His hand was squeezing her cheeks so she couldn't get away. He lifted his mouth from hers as he pulled a satin ribbon out of his mouth and held it out. "No, " she cried as he tied it around her mouth. Her eyes looked at the doorway.

"Oh, that guard, he's taking a small nap. And the nurses are on their lunch break..we're all alone" Lucy attempted to get up but she was still weak from her injuries as Zeref got on top of her and held her down with his hand as he undid his pants. She shrieked through the ribbon as he laughed manically. She shook her head ferociously as she shook her body with all her might, but it did nothing as he inserted himself into her. Hot tears came down her eyes from the pain as he thrusted up and down. She became quiet as he relished in torturing her. As he finished after an hour, he took her chin in his hand and looked at her face. "ahh, now that's the face I've been wanting to see" he said happily. "Here you go" he whispered as he took a knife cutting her arm bandages and made small cuts opening them back up. "You're a worthless slut and this is what you deserve..no man will touch you now" he whispered as he untied the ribbon and left her laying there broken. She looked at her arms and put her hand to one of them. "What I deserve" she thought as she started scratching her arms frantically. " no one will ever touch me again. I'm useless, ugly…" she cried out as the blood streamed down her arms and under her fingers. "I'm ssssorry Natssu" 

"Nothing yet, son of bitch is clever wherever he is because I haven't gotten anything from others yet" said Gray as they were driving. "Fucker" thought Natsu. "Let's stop by the hospital, I want to check on Lucy. It's been a few hours" said Natsu. "you're the boss" said Gray with amusement as Natsu chuckled. "I'll be in in a few, gotta call Juvia quick" Gray told him once they got there. " No problem" he answered as he went into the hospital where Smith was sitting. "How is she?" he asked as he walked up. "Haven't heard a peep" he replied. "That's go, wait what is that smell?" he asked nervously as he quickly opened the door and rushed in. His eyes went wide in terror as he saw Lucy with blood dripping down her.

"LUCY!" he screamed running over to her. Grabbing her face, he shook it as he looked down and saw her arms were bleeding out. "GAHHH, LUCY! HELLLP, SOOMEBODY! PLEEEEASE" Gray came rushing as Smith stood there panicked. "What's the hell is going on?!" "Get him the fuck out of here!" Natsu ordered as he pointed to Smith. "Get him the fuck out of here before I kill him!" he said lowly as Gray grabbed Smith and took him outside. "GOD DAMN IT, SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP MEEE!" he cried as he tried ripping the blanket to cover her arms. "Lucy, you gotta stay with me baby!, Pleeease, don't you leave me. God what the fuck happened!" he panicked as he caught sight of blood lower down. The overwhelming rage he felt as nurses came quickly in. "What happened!" one of them asked. "I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA! HELP HER!" he shouted as the nurses worked as fast as they could. He stood in a corner putting his fist to his mouth as Gray came back in. Seeing he was close to loosing it, Gray grabbed Natsu's jacket and pulled him. "NOOOO" he cried out as Gray said "You need to get out of here Natsu, your going to explode" he argued hard as he pulled Natsu right out and outside where Natsu screamed to the sky. Falling to his knees, he howled as tears flowed down his face. Gray stood at his side letting him cry. He pounded his fists into the ground. "Why! why, why!..SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" "Do you know who did this? Gray asked seriously.

Lifting his head , in a dispassionate voice "yes and when I find him. He's going to be nothing but ashes" He slammed his fist back down emphasizing his point. "Natsu, come on. You need to check on Lucy" he told him. Natsu didn't need to be told twice as he got up and ran back in to her room. He saw the nurses leave with a lot of blooded clothes in their hands. His face dropped as he looked at Lucy who was pale as a ghost. The nurse turned around and had an apologetic face, "She's not…pppplease tell me she's not" his voice cracked as he fell to his knees. "No..but she lost a lot of blood. She did a lot of damage to herself" "Sssshe ddid this?" he questioned as the nurse lifted Lucy's hand showing the blood under her nails. "Lucy…." His mouth hung open with no words coming out. "Where was everyone when this happened? Someone was supposed to be fucking watching her" Gray said bitterly as Natsu sat on the floor speechless. "Our boss told us to take a lunch break so we did" "AND LUCY!, YOU DIDN'T HAVE SOMEONE FUCKING KEEPING AN EYE ON HER" he screamed angrily as he saw the woman that was a sister for him incapacitated. "There was a guard here" she informed here. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!, THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MEDICAL ON STANDBY.. THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"I am truly sorry this happened to her" the nurse said sincerely as Gray waved her grumpily out as he slammed the door shut. Taking a deep breath, he got down to the floor and put an arm on Natsu's back. Gently he said "hey, she's going to be fine Natsu. You know Lucy doesn't give up that easy" He made no indication that he heard him. "Natsu.. come on man your freaking me out" he sat there trying to get through to him as his phone went off. Iritated, Gray answered it "What!, oh Erza..no we didn't find him but you guys need to get your asses back here….Lucy was attacked, no he isn't doing well at all. Okay just get your tails back here" he finished as he hung up and put it back in his pocket. "Natsu! , snap the fuck out of it!" he yelled in his face but he continued to sit there. "Well I owe you for the one you gave me so I hope you forgive me for this later" he thought as he punched Natsu in the face landing him on his back. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Natsu screamed. Relieved he got a reaction out of him , Gray said "You were frozen on the floor Natsu, you wouldn't respond to anything. That was all I could do to get your attention" He got to his feet and was about to say something when he looked past him and saw Lucy. Forgetting what he was going to say, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as he grabbed her hand and held it lightly. Kissing the top of it, he softly whispered "what made you do it baby?"


	6. Chapter 6

It broke Gray's heart watching them as he heard Erza and the other coming it. Quickly as they were coming inside, he stood in front of them pushing them out. "No guys, not here. Outside" he said as he saw Natsu look at him with a thankful expression. He nodded as he shut the door behind him. Pushing them into the waiting room ,impatient Erza said "What the hell happened Gray?" "Lucy was attacked again" he said lowly. "By who!" "What did they do!" Bitterly he responded " who the hell do you think it was…this bastard ..he ripped Lucy's bandages open, there's no way she could have done it herself..." he stopped barely able to believe the next words that were going to come out of his mouth as he started deeply breathing. "Gray…what else happened?" asked Jellal frank.. "Lucy, she tried to kill herself…she dug at her wounds" He slammed his fist into the door. "This fucker is going to burn" he said incensed. "Has anyone been in contact with Levy and Layla?" Erza asked. "No and don't even think about it. Natsu wont want Layla anywhere near this" said Gray. "Has she said anything yet?" Jellal asked lightly. "She hasn't woken up yet. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be there when she does." "Gray, we're her family, she!" Erza started as the door opened as Natsu with a very melancholy face walked in.

He closed the door and slid down it sitting on the floor with his hands over his knees. "Natsu" Erza said softly. "It wasn't enough to shatter her body…he had to completely destroy her spirit and all" he said sadly. "You mean he..." said Jellal. Natsu nodded his head not looking at them. "Yes..that bastard..he raped her again" " I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" screamed Erza outraged as Jellal grabbed her and turned her towards him holding her arms down. "Jellal, he's going to die!. That fucker!" tears of anger came down her face as he let go as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he soothingly rubbed her back. "Yes he will Erza, that's a vow..but not now" he whispered calmly to her. "Get up Natsu" said Gajeel bluntly. "Gajeel, shut your damn mouth" snapped Gray. "This isn't the time for him to be sitting, he needs to get his ass up and find Zeref and fucking kill him" he argued. "No!" Gray said angrily waving his hand to the side. "Natsu is not in the condition to do that" "He's our leader." "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" shouted Gray. "He's still a person and his wife was just attacked..twice!. Right now he needs to be with her, not worrying about what's out there" he said defending his friend "Hmph" went Gajeel as he got ready to say something else when Jellal stepped between them. "Gajeel, Gray is right. This is not the time for Natsu to charge" Finally Natsu lifted his head up as Jellal warmly smiled at him and said " let yourself rest Natsu. Spend time with Lucy. We will take care of everything else" "Thank you" he replied appreciative Feeling the door move, Natsu jumped to his feet and turned towards it as the nurse came in and said kindly "She's awake" Feeling his breath catch in his throat, he froze for a second as the others looked at him understanding. "Go see her" Erza said tenderly.

He opened the door and stepped through walking into Lucy's room. He took off his jacket as she didn't lift her head to look at him this time. Nervous inside, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Lucy" he said quietly as she turned her head towards him. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her face. She looked completely broken and her eyes held no warmth. They looked empty. "Why are you here?" she asked. It killed him hearing her sound completely devoid of any emotion at all. "I..came to see you baby. I wouldn't be anywhere else" he answered trying to keep his voice as steady as he could. All he wanted to do was completely break down but he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. " when are you leaving again?" "I'm not going anywhere!, I promise!" he said strongly. He tried grabbing her hand to reassure him when she pulled away. "I'm dirty Natsu…not worth being touched by anyone" "But Lucy..I'm not anyone..it's me Luce" he said as he grabbed for her hand again making her eyes flash in anger. "Let go Natsu" she growled. "No" " I said let me go!" she said with more force. "No! Lucy, be pissed all you want but I aint letting go" he squeezed her hand as she tried to pull it away but he held it tight. "Natsu, don't you get it. I AM CONTAINMATED !" she yelled out. "I don't care! You aren't pushing me away" he argued as she pushed at him but he wouldn't budge as he wrapped his arms around her.

She punched at his chest. "Let me go!, let me go!, I'm..I'm not..worthy of being loved anymore!" Getting his attention, he responded "yes you are Luce." "No!" she cried. Shaking her head, her poundings started to lessen. "no.. I can't be" she said tearfully. He wouldn't let go as he closed his eyes listening. "Natsu…" She stopped as she finally stopped fighting it and let herself go. "Finally" thought Natsu relieved. " I don't want to lose you" Snapping his eyes open, he held her out to him as he told her in a straight forward voice " Lucy, I want you to listen to me. I am not going anywhere ever. I love you. I didn't fall in love with you because of money, I loved you for all of who you are. A optimistic woman who loves to sing and defends her family with all her might. I hate what he has done to you but it will not keep me away..Luce, your are my one and only soulmate" Looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears as they slid down her face. He gently wiped them away with his thumbs as he grabbed her face. "You don't have to cry baby. We , you and me will get through this one day at a time. No rush" Her face slowly turned into a teary eyed bright smile warming Natsu's heart as he saw it. "There you are. I wondered when you were going to come back, almost thought I lost you for good" he said warmly as she happily cried "Natsuuu". Squeezing her arms around his stomach as he hugged her. "I'm right here"

A few days went by when Natsu could finally take Lucy home. Erza and the others said they would handle things at the mafia while Natsu protected Lucy at their home. He got her settled into their bed when she said "you know I'm not handicapped" " I know Luce but I'll take care of whatever needs to be done. You need to stay and heal. Your wounds aren't fully healed yet but I am glad to see your face again without those bruises" he said with a light smile as she touched at her face. Propping up her pillow, Natsu had her lay back as she laughed at him. "What?" "You are just adorable" she answered. "What can I say, I'll do anything for you" he said light hearted. "Natsu?" "What's up Luce?" "When is Layla coming home?..I miss my baby" she said with some sadness. " well actually." He stopped hearing the doorbell ring making him grin. "Ha, son of a bitch" he said amused as he left leaving a slightly confused Lucy until she heard the happy cry of "MOMMY!" She raced up the stairs jumping onto the bed as she threw her arms around Lucy's stomach hugging her. "I missed you so much mommy!" "I missed you too baby, more then you will ever know" she glanced up seeing Natsu lean against the doorframe with a loving smile on his face. "Daddy!, daddy!" Layla yelled cheerfully hitting the bed. "Okay,okay" said Natsu as he came and sat on the bed as she jumped straight onto his legs making him gasp in pain for a second. "careful baby don't break him" said Lucy. "Oops, sorry daddy" she apologized. "Nahh, don't worry about it" he replied messing up her hair as she giggled. "Mommy, what happened? why didn't you sing?" she asked. Their smiles dropped as they looked at each other unsure of what to say. "Did I say something wrong?" Layla asked seeing the looks on their faces. "No baby..mommy just..uhh" she froze not knowing what to say. "You were hurt weren't you?" she said grimly. They were speechless as they stared at her.

"I see the bandages mommy..on your arms and I felt them under your shirt". Not knowing what else to do Lucy said in an sincere, calm voice "yes Layla..I did get hurt. But I am healing. Just need to be careful with me for a little bit" "Did you get who did it?" "Not yet" answered Natsu. "We will catch him Layla , don't worry" "I know you will daddy. You don't let anyone hurt mommy" she said proudly. " I wont let anybody touch either of you Layla" he said. Layla went to move around the bed when she grabbed hold of Lucy's leg where one of the bandages was making her groan slightly in pain. "Easy on her legs Layla, mommy's body is fragile right now" he said softly. "Okay daddy" she replied. He got up from the bed for a moment grabbing something off the dresser as he came and sat back down. In a very serious voice, he said "Layla, if you ever see this man around your school or anywhere near you. I don't care where you are, you scream as loud as you can and run away. If anyone gives you trouble, you tell them he's your daddy's enemy. That should get their attention. Do you hear me?" She nodded her head as he looked in her eyes to see if there was any doubt, but he was relieved when he saw she understood. "Is this him? Moving to sit between them, they all scooched in as Layla asked "is this him?, the man who hurt mommy?" "Yes" they answered in unison. Natsu looked at the picture someone caught of him on a surveillance camera and wished he could burn it right then and there. The sight of him made Natsu want to puke. He wanted nothing more then to see him tortured and burnt alive for what he had done to Lucy. "So who is hungry?" he asked. "Me!,me!" yelled Layla. "alright, come on little dragon let's go start cooking" he said excited as she jumped off the bed.

"Natsu, you know she is only five right?" "Relax Luce, It's not like I'm going to give her a knife" he joked as they went downstairs to cook dinner. Lucy laughed as she heard noises coming from them every so often. It made her so happy hearing Natsu laugh knowing she had made him miserable for a few days. Eventually she heard footsteps running up as the stairs as Layla held her arms out like she was presenting someone. "Aaaand without further ado, here's daddy!" Natsu almost dropped the food from laughing so hard as he walked in with a tray setting it down in front of Lucy. "My lady" he said nicely. Layla jumped up sitting in front of the tray as she grabbed her plate off it. "This looks delicious Natsu" she complimented as she looked at her plate with a medium cooked steak with carrots and mashed potatoes while Layla ate white cheddar macaroni and cheese. He grabbed his plate of steak while she looked at him wondering why he didn't take the tray away. "the tray is for you Luce, not us. It's alright don't worry" "You are way too good to me you know that?' "Nope, you are worth everything" Layla nodded her head in agreement.

Once they were finished, Natsu took all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Coming back up, Lucy asked " can we watch a movie?" "Sure" he said as he came and picked her up surprising her. "I can walk ya know" "I know but I want to take care of you" he replied making her blush as he took them down the stairs as Layla walked down after them. "So watcha want to watch Luce?" he asked. "Hmmm..how about beauty and the beast?" "Should've known. Book lover and singer" he said playfully. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with that. You big meanie" she insulted making him chuckle as he put it in and sat back on the couch as Layla hopped on and put her head on Natsu's lap as he laid his hand on her shoulder. They all sat there enjoying their time as Natsu and Lucy both let out a sigh of happiness that they were all together. The movie ended as Natsu turned his head to see both of them asleep. "Oh boy, now what" he thought highly amused as he gently laid Lucy down on the couch as he carefully got up and picked up Layla putting his head on his shoulder as he carried up the stairs and tucked her into her bed as he placed her stuffed red dragon in her hands which her hands tucked around. "Goodnight baby girl" he whispered as he kissed her head and headed back downstairs. "Now your turn" he said teasingly as he delicately picked her up putting her arms around his neck as he quietly walked up the stairs. Placing her into bed, he tucked the blanket around her as he whispered "goodnight my love" as he took everything off except his boxers as he slid in next to her wrapping his arms around her stomach carefully bringing himself to her as he felt her grab hold of them.

He smiled as he let sleep take him over. He woke in the middle of the night to Lucy with her eyes wide open in fear as she had her hand over her heart. "Easy baby" he said calmly as he leaned down to hear her heartbeat. His eyes grew big as he heard how rapid her heart was beating. "It was another nightmare wasn't it?" She quickly nodded her head afraid to say anything. "Come here" he said soothingly putting his arms around her. " You need to breath Luce, your heartbeat is moving way too fast right now" he said mildly. Taking a deep breathe, she slowly let it out. "There we go, nice job Lucy..do u want to tell me what it was about?" he asked cautiously. He knew how sensitive she was right now. She shook her head no fast as he grabbed it to stop her shaking. "I'm sorry" she said quietly. "No, no, Lucy , you don't have to apologize baby. Your fine okay? He asked with his eyebrows raised as she softly nodded her head. He laid her back down as she laid on her side facing him. Putting a hand to her cheek, he moved her hair behind her ear as she said in a timid voice "Natsu..I'm afraid of him coming after me" Pulling her to him, she was brought into his chest as he put a hand to the back of her head. "He won't touch you again" he said hard. "He'll burn before he ever lays a hand on her again" he thought to himself as he held her until she fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Natsu was up and helped Layla get ready for school. Making her lunch, she ate a bowl of cereal as she watched him giggling. "Is something amusing Layla?" he asked "No, just funny watching you make a sandwich." "Why?" " because mommy usually makes them" she answered straight. "Yeah, well mom is sleeping right now so it's dad today" "You stink" she teased. "Yeah , whatever, get your butt upstairs and brush your teeth you weirdo" he told her with a smile as she dumped her bowl in the sink and ran back up the stairs. He shook his head chuckling to himself as he put the bowl in the washer. Running back down, she put her backpack on and said "I'm ready!" enthusiastically. "Ha I see, I see, here take your lunch Layla..oh bus is here" he announced as she ran for the door. "You remember what I said right?! About the man" he yelled out to her. "Yes daddy" she replied as she got on the bus and waved to him. "I LOVE YOU!" she screamed happily. "Love you too! Have a great day baby girl" Shutting the door, he scooted up the stairs as he saw Lucy stretching her arms out. "Morning beautiful" she turned and gave him a heartwarming smile. "Morning" she replied. Stretching his arms, he said "watcha want to do today Luce?, ahh before you answer remember your still healing so that means no gym" She crossed her arms in disappointment and made a face causing Natsu to laugh. "It's not funny!" "Oh yes it is, you dummy ha Lucy, baby your wounds are still way too fresh to do anything like that. It's only been a few days" he explained nicely.

"This sucks" she complained. "Relax Luce, you'll be back at the gym soon enough" he assured. "What about you, you haven't done any mafia business" "Let me worry about that" he said relaxed as he hopped on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Natsu, you're the leader, you shouldn't be he" "Luce, drop it..now" he said serious as he gave her a hard stare to get his point across. Feeling his anger, she turned away and mumbled "sorry" Blowing air, he softened his face as he sat up and reached for her chin turning her back towards him. "I'm sorry baby, look I told you not to worry and that it was mine to deal with. I made it clear I was staying home with you and if anything came up then Erza and the others would tell me" She gave him a look that said she was satisfied with her answer. "Besides, there's no way in hell I am leaving you alone. I did that once and…." He growled feeling his rage immediately as Lucy put her hands over his fists calming him. "I screwed up once, I am not! Doing that again" he said intensely. "But Natsu..you can't keep me hidden forever..I still want to sing" "I know Lucy and I promise you will..soon as zeref is dealt with..but you have to stay safe until then okay? He asked with concern. "Yes, I don't want to worry you further, you've got enough to deal with with the mafia" "Luce.." he sighed as he said "baby I could give a shit about the rest of the world and the people in it. You and Layla are all that matter to me. "Your serious, aren't you?" she asked hearing his tone. He gave her a hard look as he answered "Yes. I'll watch the world burn before I lose you two..because without you Lucy. I don't know what I'd do" she grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "That wont happen Natsu. Me and Layla aren't going anywhere" she said confidently as he grinned at her. His phone started going off as he rolled over to grab it. The caller I.D said Layla as he immediately answered it. "Layla?"

"Daddy" she sounded scared "It's him daddy" "What is it?" Lucy asked concerned. He gave her a phone with his number programed into it before she had started school, but she was only to use it in emergencies. Getting his attention, he walked out of the room so Lucy wouldn't hear. "Layla, baby, do you know where you saw him?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm and not panicked. "Outssside the school" she stuttered. "Daddy..I'm scared" "Layla, listen to me right now and go to your teacher okay? Do not leave her side, I'm on my way right now" he couldn't emphasize more how important it was she listen to him if he tried. "okay ..daddy hurry ppplease" "I'm coming sweetheart" he told her gently as he quickly hung up and went for his boots. "Natsu!, what's wrong!" she asked nervous seeing how serious his face was. "Its nothing, stay here.. Fuck!" he said as he pulled out his phone dialing a number. "Hey, get someone over here Now!, ..I don't fucking care if they are out, GET SOMEONE OVER HERE NOW!" he shouted into the phone. "Natsu…" "Stay here Lucy, I mean it. Don't leave the bedroom" "What's wrong!" "I gotta go Lucy. I'll be back soon" he said as he ran out before she could protest shutting the door as he slid down the stair rail and raced out the door locking it as he jumped into his car and went as fast as he could to get to the school. His phone went off as he answered and put it on speaker. "I swear to fucking god, if there isn't someone at the house, somebody is going to get killed"

"We are on the way now Natsu. What the fuck is going on?" said Erza. "I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know just get your ass to the house" He hung up before anything else could be said. Reaching the school, he ran to where her classroom was as she turned and cried "Daddy!" she sounded terrified as he picked her up. She started crying on his shoulder as he comfortingly said "shhhh, your okay Layla. Daddy's got you" She gripped his shirt hard as she cried. He shushed her again as he rocked her for a minute trying to calm his own racing heart. Breathing hard, he let out a gasp as he held her head as a couple tears went down his cheek. "Are you alright ?" her teacher asked as he spun to face her. "Yyyes I'm fine" he replied stumbling over his words. "Are you sure? Your breathing heavily and Layla was scared of someone" He nodded quickly as he took a second to breathe as he asked "the man that she saw, he didn't come into school grounds did he?" "No he didn't." "Thank goodness" he said relieved as she clung to him. "Your alright baby girl" he said warmly as she turned her face towards him. "You did great" he whispered to her positively as he caught a tiny smile on her face as she buried her face into his shirt making him smile as he rubbed her back. "Mr. Dragneel" his face turned serious as he looked at her teacher.

She was a young girl with blonde hair and glasses. She had an equal serious face as she said "Mr. Dragneel, if you don't mind my asking. Who was that? That she was so afraid of" "He's an enemy. If he comes back again or approaches her. Call me immediately" She nodded as he grabbed her backpack and slung it over his other shoulder as he took her to the car. "NO daddy!" she cried out as he put her down into her carseat. "Baby girl , I can't have you in the front seat with me" she thrashed around as Natsu buckled her in. "Layla! Stop it!" he said sternly getting her attention. "I'll pick you back up when we get home" he told her as he shut her door and got back in the car. He saw how much she wanted him as he looked through the window at her as he drove. "Fucking guy rapes my wife..now he thinks he can after my child. Sorry son of a bitch is going to regret that" he thought angrily as he gripped the wheel hard. They were home after a few minutes as Layla unbuckled her belt and got out of the car as fast as she could before Natsu even had a chance to do anything.

Looking at how fast she zoomed out of her car seat, he unbuckled and opened his door as she jumped at him not letting him get out of the car. "DADDY!" "Shhhhhhh" he said as he managed to get himself out as she clung to him. Readjusting her so she wasn't stuck to his stomach, he lifted her to where her head was on shoulder as he kept his hand on her. "Just gotta grab.. " he strained having difficulty holding her and reaching into the car."aaand .got it. Damn" he straightened himself as he gripped the bag and carried them all inside. "Natsu!" went multiple voices as he walked into the living room to see Erza, Jellal with Gray and Lucy all standing there. " this is more then I expected" he said lightly. "Natsu , what happened?" Erza asked upset. "Layla, baby girl. Are you alright?" asked Lucy tenderly as she walked over to grab her, but she furiously shook her head clinging to his shirt as Natsu shook his head at her. "I wouldn't right now" he advised her. "Answer her question Natsu, it's obvious something spooked Layla or she wouldn't be clinging to you like she is" Gray commanded. "Excuse me?." Lucy took a step back recognizing that tone Natsu was using as she signaled the other two with her eyes as they got the message and stepped back. Dropping the backpack, he adjusted Layla as he looked Gray dead in the face. "the last time I checked, I was the leader here , not you" "I know that Natsu" "So who gives the orders then?" he asked expecting an answer. Gray was silent for a moment as Natsu said "I'm waiting" "tch, you do" he answered spiteful. "EXACTLY IM THE ONE GIVING THE FUCKING ORDERS, YOUR JOB IS TO FOLLOW THEM!" "Nat" "NO YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ,IT'S MY TURN. Do not question me again. Brother or not, I will have you fall in line." Said Natsu belligerent.


	8. Chapter 8

Layla was quivering as she heard the whole thing and the volume of his voice scared her. "Daddy" she cried quietly. His face quickly softened as he looked at her Putting his other arm around her, he hugged her as he very caringly said "I'm sorry Layla. I did not mean to shout in your ear" She nodded understanding as she reached a hand to his face as he smiled a white toothy grin at her exposing his sharper teeth making her giggle. "Natsu" said Jellal as his grin disappeared as he faced Jellal. "What?" he said flatly. "What happened to make you race out of here? Lucy said you were in a panic" "can I put you down baby girl" he asked sweetly turning his face to her as she profusely shook her head no. "No,okay but I gotta switch you to my other shoulder okay?" she nodded as he lifted her putting her on the other side of him. Adjusting himself, his face went back to being serious as he looked at the others. "Lucy, I want you to go upstairs" "What, Natsu, I'm not" he gave her a look cutting her off. "Natsu I am your partner in the mafia remember!" she protested. "LUCY!" her body shook as he had a very serious expression on his face. " I said go upstairs..don't make me ask again" She wasn't going to dare to push him further as she surrendered with a downcast expression as she went up the stairs. Before she reached the top, she turned as Natsu pleadingly said "baby please" Hearing his softer tone, she was more willing as she nodded and went up the stairs. Hearing her shut the door, Natsu looked back towards the others. "Okay, Layla baby, I gotta sit down" he told her as he made his way to the couch. She pouted as he said "don't worry, you don't have to get down, daddy's legs are just tired" Sitting down, she sat flat into his lap clinging to his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was Zeref" he said bluntly. "HUH?" they all exclaimed. "Zeref, the ..the jerk showed up at her school." He answered. "What the hell was he doing there?" asked Gray. "I have no clue..that's what worries me." he admitted. "Is that why you didn't want Lucy to know" said Jellal. "She stays out of this, do you all hear me. I want Lucy far away from this. Damn prick has hurt her enough.. Crud, Layla do not repeat any of those words to your mother understand?" he said looking down at her as she nodded. " She was right though Natsu, she is your queen in the mafia" said Erza. "No, not in this she's not." "Natsu, she has a right to know" argued Erza. "Jellal.." he said threateningly. "Erza, stop now" Jellal warned as he watched Natsu's face get darker and darker. " I am three seconds away from kicking you all out and that's me being nice since my daughter is right here" "Erza" Jellal urged as he looked at her begging her to quit while she was ahead. Finally she said "fine" as she relaxed while the other two let out a breath of relief. "Well what do you want us to do then?" she asked. He sat there contemplating while he looked at Layla cuddled into his shirt. "Give me a minute, I have to run to the bathroom" he told them. "Layla, I gotta get up" "No!" she cried as he set her down on the couch and leaned down. "Sweetheart, I'll be right back I promise" he said with a smile as she curled herself on the couch as he left.

"So, what do we do?" asked Gray once he saw Natsu go into the bathroom. "Nothing you morons, In case you didn't notice but he was this close to knocking you both on your asses" said Jellal. "Are you afraid of him?" "Respectfully yes because I know exactly what he is capable of, so do you Erza..which is you both need to stop pissing him off. Nice or not, he's going to lose it at some point." "Jellal, Lucy has a right to know Zeref went to their daughter's school" she said annoyed. "Honey..i understand but it is not our place to tell her. That is Natsu's call. He knows her better then we do and if he doesn't want to tell her then we respect what he wants" he said reasonably. "I just want this bastard dead" she said angrily. " We all do Erza" said Gray. They all turned and looked at Layla who was huddled together on the couch. "Layla, honey why don't we take you to your mom" suggested Erza as she bent down to grab as Layla swiped at her hands. "No!" "Layla" "I want daddy!" she yelled furiously. "Hey" they turned and saw Natsu standing there as Layla jumped off the couch and ran to him. "Daddy!" she said as he put his hand on top of her head as she grabbed at his leg. "Told you I would be right back baby girl" he said softly. " You wanna tell me what you guys were trying to do?" he asked irritated. "I was just trying to see if she wanted to go to her mom, that's all" "Oh is that all? And you guys weren't planning on trying to tell her behind my back.. well least not all of you" They tried not to look shocked but couldn't help it as he said " did you forget, I have good hearing. Seems like Jellal is the smart one "

He growled slightly as he picked Layla back up. "I think you guys should leave ..now. I'll call later" "Natsu, I'm so" Erza tried to apologize as Natsu gave her a hard look stopping her. "Go" Giving him an apologetic look, Erza followed the guys out as he eerily closed the door slowly behind them. " Daddy" she said as she tugged at her shirt. "What is it?" "You aren't going to stay mad at them forever are you?" He closed his eyes as he shook his head and chuckled. "No Layla, I won't stay mad but that's not for you to worry about alright?" he said gently as he touched her nose. She had a happy grin on her face as she laid her head against his chest making his cheeks go red. "I love you" "I love you too daddy" " Yo Luce!, you can come down baby" he yelled up the stairs as she opened the door and came down. "Where did they go?" "Oh I sent them home" he said casually. "Really? I would've thought they would have stayed longer with how worried you looked" "It was fine" he answered. "Hey, why don't you go say hi to mommy, you haven't said anything to her since you got home" he suggested lightly as she nodded. Natsu set her down as she happily yelled "mommy!" and ran to Lucy who had her arms open waiting. She scooped her up and spun her some. "Hi baby girl" she said cheerfully. "How was school today?" "It was fun!, we painted" she replied. "Painting, that's wonderful Layla." "Uh huh, I painted for you and daddy but have to finish it tomorrow" "Aww Layla, you didn't have to paint anything for us but thank you" said Lucy as she glanced and saw Natsu smiling in the corner.

"I gotta run up the stairs quick, I'll be right back" Natsu said as he went up. "Well Layla, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" "I don't know" she answered innocently as Lucy heard a knock at the door making Lucy curious. "Hey Natsu!, are we expecting anyone today?" she yelled up at him. "No" he answered as she went to the door. "as far as I know , we didn't have anyone coming over. I told them to call so it shouldn't b..no it couldn't be" He scrambled out of his room. "DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" he screamed as he slid down the stairs seeing Layla on the floor and Lucy frozen to the doorway. "Lucy…" he said warily and concerned as she stiffly turned towards him shaking. "Nnnnatsuuu" she trembled as he raced to the door to see Zeref standing there. Getting outside he stood protectively in front of the door .

"Nice to see you again Lucy" he greeted as she shook her head in terror. "Lucy ,get back now" Layla was in front of her shaking as Natsu turned his head towards them. "Lucy, in the side table, my handgun is in there" he whispered as she nodded quickly understanding as she ran to get it. He stood his ground as Lucy came back with the gun and handed it through the opening he left. Clicking the safety off, he said "stay in here" as he quickly shut the door and aimed his gun. "Now Natsu, we're brothers, there's no need for that" Zeref said calmly as Natsu fired his gun. "You are no family of mine" he said aggressively as the bullet dodged him. Jumping off the stairs, they circled each other. "You have got to be stupid to come to my front door" said Natsu. "Why's that?" "Because you son of a bitch you went after my wife and child. And theres no fucking way I'm letting you get away with that" Zeref chuckled as he said "I'm not here to fight you Natsu" Seeing him so calm just pissed Natsu off more as he yelled putting his gun away as he charged at him with his fist but Zeref easily avoided him throwing Natsu off. Glaring at him, Natsu said "then why the hell are you here if you aren't fighting because I'll tell you if you're here to beg, you aren't getting shit from me. You are going to burn for what you did you bastard." "No, I came to ask you a question" "Hmph, what's that?" "Where is mother?" Feeling rage, he said "that woman is no mother of mine" "Not true, she gave birth to us both" he said factually. " she may have given birth to us but that is all. That bitch is no relation to me" "Natsu, where is she?" he asked getting serious.

"Ya know what, I have no goddamn idea but wherever she is , I hope she's in hell" he said with a wicked grin as he saw Zeref's face change to anger for a second before it turned back calm. "You know what, that's fine. I'll get the answer one way or another…I'm sure Lucy might know." He taunted. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER. AND FROM LAYLA" he screamed furious as he got ready to fight him again as Zeref walked the other way with a smile on his face. It took everything in him not to go after Zeref but he wasn't risking Lucy and Layla's safety as he went back inside and shut the door fast. Putting his back to it, he stood against for a minute as Lucy and Layla came running around a corner throwing their arms around him. He put a comforting hand around Layla's head as he embraced a crying Lucy. "Nnnatsuu" "It's alright Lucy" he said in a pacifying way as she continued to cry. "I'm terrified" she said in a quiet voice. "Luce look at me" he told her calmly as she lifted her face to look at him. "He will not touch you again, I promise" he told her strongly. She nodded her head as she began to cry harder. "Baby" he said sadly as he pulled her back into him. "Daddy" Layla said softly with a sad voice as she gripped his pants hard. "I'm right here Layla, not going anywhere" She let of his leg as she motioned for him to pick him up. Sighing, he picked her up as he stuck on one arm as he continued hugging Lucy with his other. "What the hell am I gonna do" he thought nervously not letting it show on his face as he led them both upstairs to their bedroom where neither of them loosened their grip on him. "So much for Layla going to her mom" he thought amused as he saw they were both stuck to him like glue.


	9. Chapter 9

Laying on the bed, he looked down at Lucy who still looked white as a ghost while Layla held onto him like he would disappear if she let go. He went to rub her cheek when she flinched surprising him. She looked up at him terrified as she moved to sit in front of him as he just looked at her with a loving, warm smile. "I'm sorry" she said immediately as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek. "Luce, you don't have to apologize baby" he said tenderly as he began rubbing her cheek making her close her eyes. He was glad he could bring her some comfort even if it was just a small amount when she spoke. Opening her eyes, she looked down as she muttered "It's just ..he..every touch" "shh, shh sshh , you don't have to explain Lucy" She shook her head furiously as she laid hard against him as he smacked the back of his head on the bedframe. "Oww" he said to himself as he rubbed his head. (kizuna FT soundtrack Vol.2) "It shouldn't matter" she said coldly getting his attention as he looked at her. "It shouldn't matter!, he isn't you. You are nothing like him. You didn't do any of this to me! So why does it hurt so much" she yelled angrily as Natsu looked at her with a saddened expression as he didn't know what to say. "I get terrified of you touching me and you didn't do anything! I HATE IT!" she screamed as she started sobbing as she laid her body down on his leg as she clung to it. "I LOVE YOU" she sobbed loudly as he and Layla both grabbed at her with loving smiles as they embraced her making her stop crying for a moment shocked. "We love you too" they replied as Lucy felt all their love. Tears continued as they just held her. (End song).

After crying herself out, she just laid on Natsu's chest as he stroked her hair staring up at the ceiling. "Natsu?" she said quietly sounding hoarse. "What is it Luce?" he said. "What are we going to do?" He gulped slightly as his breath caught in his chest. "I don't know Lucy." "He knows where we live" " I know" "Layla's school!" her voice rising in panic. " I know! Lucy" he yelled frustrated as he knocked his head back on the headboard a couple times closing his eyes trying to breath. "Jeeze Luce…you don't think I don't have those questions going through my head" he said calmer looking down at her. "I don't know what your thinking right now" she admitted. Sighing, he put his head into his hand. "Layla, I'm going to keep you out of school for now alright?" he asked her genuinely as she looked up at him and squeezed his shirt. "I'll that as a yes" "You want to take her out of school, Natsu?" She saw his hand slowly turn into a fist as he said through gritted teeth "Don't question me on this please" "Okay" she replied. He smiled a small grin at her relaxing his hand as she said "what are we going to about her school then?" "I'll find a tutor" " I would ask if we could afford" "Luce" he said cutting her off giving her a side eye glance. "I told you to leave that to me so leave it" said Natsu. "Alright, what about me?" He sat her up as he had a serious look on his face as he said "I am not letting you out of my sight. Especially now that he knows where we live" Letting out a breath, Lucy lifted her shirt and put a hand to her bandages running her fingers over it sadly. "Luce, stop" he said caringly as he delicately grabbed her hand and set it on the bed. "Don't torture yourself further baby…don't let him have that control of you" Getting up instantly, she said "I have to go to the bathroom" as she turned and walked towards it not looking at him.

Smacking his forehead, "damn it! The bastard didn't touch her, but she still feels ashamed. That's it! She's not going anywhere without me. I am going to make her feel safe again , I don't care what I have to do" he thought determined as he stared at the bathroom door waiting for her to come out. After a few minutes when she didn't come out, he attempted to get up as Layla gripped him. "Lay..Layla baby. Come on" he begged as she gave him a hard look. He grunted as he looked at the door again. "Luce?.Lucy?..You alright?" Having spent more then a few minutes now in the bathroom he grew worried as he called for her again. "Lucy!" "I'm fine" she said weakly. "Come with me Layla" he said as she walked with him to the bathroom where he softly knocked. "Lucy.." he said questionably. He put his ear to the door but didn't hear anything when he heard quiet sniffles. "That's it" he said as he grabbed the door and pulled it open as Lucy turned towards him with her bandages in her hand over her stomach. "Luce!, baby what are you doing?" he said as he grabbed the bandages and knelt down to put them back on her. Layla stood back letting him but she didn't leave his side. "Lucy, your wounds are still healing baby, you can't do this . Damn it Lucy" he said irritated as he wrapped her stomach as fast as he could and put her shirt back down. Standing back up, he towered over her.

Grabbing her chin, she looked up at him as he had an angry look in his eyes. "Don't do that" he said as he let go and walked out of the bathroom as Layla grabbed his hand. He stopped walking as he got to the foot of the bed with his back turned to Lucy. He stood there for a few minutes when "Daddy?" she looked up at him curious as she pulled at his hand. "Fucking idiot" he told himself as he head. It's okay" he heard her say as he held her out in front of him, her face expressionless as she said "I know your trying to protect me" she smiled a half smile as she walked out of the bedroom. Feeling more frustrated, he kept his face straight faced so he wouldn't scare Layla as he thought "she's slipping backwards... damn it" Letting out a breath, he pulled out his phone and dialed Wendy as he held it to his ear. "Hey Wendy, I need you to do something for me. Erza's told me a lot about you and wanted to ask if you could tutor Layla..no this is not an order..I'm asking as a father concerned for his daughter. I'm keeping her out of school and need someone to teach her. And, I need you to check on Lucy's wounds. Yes, that is an order. You'll do it? Thanks. See you tomorrow" he hung up as he muttered "solves one problem" "Daddy, are you alright?" she asked worried. Kneeling down, he looked at her and said "I'm fine Layla. Don't worry about me" he smiled at her as she hugged him. His smile faded as she couldn't see it. "I can't have this upon Layla too. I'm worried enough. I'm not going to let them worry too" he thought as he gripped Layla tighter.

Releasing her from the hug he said "come on baby dragon, let's go get something cooked for dinner, whadya say?" he asked nicely. "aye, let's do it!" she said enthusiastic. He chuckled as he put his hand on her hair messing it up as she giggled taking his hand as they walked together downstairs. "Mommy" she said softly with a smile. Lucy sitting on the couch smiled at her. "Hi baby" she said. "You want to go sit with her?" he asked Layla. "Nope, I'm gonna help you make dinner." "Layla, baby girl, give your dad a break" she said motioning her hands towards her. "No,! …and daddy asked me if I wanted to make dinner." She said insistent as both Lucy and Natsu sighed. "It's no use Luce, come on Layla." He said lightly as she followed him into the kitchen. Lucy watched them as they moved around the kitchen. She liked seeing them smile and how much he loved their daughter. She knew he would give his life before he let anyone touch Layla or her for that matter. Thirty minutes later, they had dinner on plates and brought it to the table. She picked hers up as she saw cooked fish, squash and rice. "Looks delicious guys" said Lucy.

"Thanks" said Natsu and Layla giving each other a high five. "Wendy is coming over to tutor Layla tomorrow Lucy" said Natsu as they ate. "Wendy?. I had no idea she could teach. How the heck did you know?" "I make a point to look into who I trust. I'm a leader Lucy, I like to know who I'm working with…and more to the point .I'm her father..I'm not going to leave her with just anyone. I hate the idea of leaving her as it is." He said as she caught the nervousness in his voice. "He's not going to say anything so no point in even saying anything" she thought. "What?" he asked as she didn't realize she was staring. "Nothing. Just spaced out for a minute" she told him quick. He shrugged it off as he went back to his plate.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they were finished eating, Natsu grabbed all the plates and began rinsing them off. Not paying attention ,he didn't notice the knife sliding down as it sliced him across his palm, "OWWW" he screamed in pain as he closed his eyes making Lucy jump off the couch and come rushing over. "Natsu!. "Back off I'll be fine" he snapped as he grabbed his hand and ran for the bathroom to get into the cabinet for band aids. Seeing him struggle, Lucy went to help as she tried to take the bandage to put it. "I'M FINE!" he shouted as he ran his hand under water pressing his lips together so he wouldn't yell from the stinging. Once the blood was gone for a few seconds, he quickly wrapped it up and walked angrily up the stairs. Layla started after him, but Lucy gripped her shoulder hard shaking her head as they watched him disappear into the bedroom. Later that night, she carried Layla up into her bed and tucked her in. "Hey baby, tell me something, why were you stuck on daddy so hard today?" she asked wanting to know. Lucy sat there as she watched Layla thinking about it. "He makes me safe" she answered sleepily. With a warm smile, she stood up and kissed Layla's head as she turned around and shut off the light but looked back at her one more time. "Me too baby girl" she thought as she walked into her room. Natsu was sound asleep but he still looked tense to her. Getting in, she reached for him but pulled back hesitating as she held them in the air. "Come on, you can do this" she told herself as she reached for him again wrapping her arms around his stomach as she rested her head on his pillow. She let out a breath thankful as she felt his hands grip hers.

Poking her head up, she saw he was still asleep. "Lucy" he called out making her blush as she laid her head back down. "Natsu..I love you too" she thought as she fell asleep. The next morning, Natsu woke up early and got himself dressed in a loose t shirt and sweats with a pair of sneakers. "Natsu…what are you doing?" Lucy asked barely awake. "Going to the gym, your coming with me" he told her bluntly. "Huh?" "I told you I am not letting you out of my sight. And I meant it.. I know you can't do much nor should you but even if you just do some yoga or sit. I am not leaving you anywhere alone" "Do I get a say in this?" she asked. "Sure" he said dryly. " I don't want to go to the gym" she said. She wanted to see how far he would go. " Sorry but I'm not leaving you alone so your coming with me" he said as he started walking out. Natsu!" "Hey I said you could get a say, I never said I would change my mind. I'm going to get Layla up and ready for today. Wendy should be here soon. Try to get dressed soon" "Why the hurry?" He turned his head slightly as she saw only half his face but what she saw made her nervous. "Because I need to hit something" he said bad tempered. She didn't say anything as he walked away. "Layla, sweetheart , it's time for you to get up" he said gently as he shook her arm lightly as her eyes twitched as she opened them. "Daddy" she said quiet and happy. " Morning" he greeted. " You gotta get up okay?. Wendy is coming over for your schooling" he said nicely. She nodded her head as she hopped out of her bed and went to her dresser. Grinning, he patted her head as he walked by and went downstairs. He got her breakfast ready for her as she came down in a blue shirt and jeans. She came over and got into the chair next to the counter. "Thank you" she said as she started eating her cereal. " No problem" A knock came to the door making them both freeze as Layla went to say something but Natsu held a finger to his mouth shaking his head as he went to the side table to grab his handgun. He snuck to the door holding his gun , he felt his chest getting heavy as he held his breath as he got ready to open the door. "Daddy" she whispered scared. "Natsu ,it's me" Opening the door, he let out a breath of relief. "You scared the shit out of us Wendy" said Natsu. "Why?" she asked before she saw the gun in his hand. "Who the hell did you think I was?" "Just do me a favor and call me next time..please" he said trying to get his heart rate back under control with the adrenaline going through him.

Coming down the stairs, Lucy happily greeted Wendy. "How's it going?" said Wendy. " Going alright so far" replied Lucy. "Alright Lucy, why don't you sit down." said Wendy. "Why?" "So I can check your wounds, Natsu said I should come check them out" "Oh" she said as she sat down glancing at Natsu with a hurt expression. He turned away as he saw Layla cling to his leg. "Ha, sorry baby girl, you won't be able to do that today" he told her, but she wasn't listening. "I can already see this is not going to be easy" he thought looking down at her. Wendy slowly unwrapped Lucy's bandages on her arms first as she carefully turned her arms towards her. "Well good thing is they are closed but still pretty red though. I'll make sure to wrap them in new bandages." She informed her as she opened her black bag, she brought with her. Pulling out fresh new bandages, she wrapped her arms and put old blood-soaked ones in a hazard bag. "Okay I'm going to lift your shirt up and check those..oh did someone re wrap these?" she asked. "Yeah..Natsu" "Hmm, Lucy you okay?" Wendy asked seeing the saddened look on her face. Shaking it off, she smiled and said "Yeah I'm good. Go ahead" Still unsure, she did as Lucy said and unwrapped her stomach. She lightly touched it as she saw Lucy flinch in pain. "You still need to for sure stay away from doing anything physical Lucy. This was the worst of the cuts and deepest of them. Your arms far less likely but your stomach could tear back open if you aren't careful" she advised as she threw the old bandage into the bag.

Eyeing Natsu who stood at a distance, Wendy said "you hear me Natsu?" Hearing his name, he glanced at her. "Lucy needs to stay away from doing anything physical. That means no combat training." "Yes doctor" he said sarcastic causing Wendy to raise an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look Wendy. I told you to come look remember." She didn't soften her stare at him. "Tch, Wendy come on , I'm not stupid. Of course I'm not going to let her do combat." She softened her gaze as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "I know" she told him. "I just wanted to make sure" she said kindly as she wrapped her stomach but stopped before she went any further. "Natsu, do something for me and leave the area for a few minutes" the look she gave him said she wasn't asking as he started walking away . "If anyone else had given me the look you just did, their face would be pounded into the floor right now" he said hard as he walked upstairs with Layla. Wendy blew air as she smiled at Lucy. "Well good thing he likes me then" said Wendy amused. "Wendy, that was not the smartest thing to do." Lucy told her "Psh please, he's not going to hurt me. If he didn't trust me, he wouldn't have asked me to tutor Layla." "I know but he's still your boss" protested Lucy. "Lucy, he's still a person. At the end of the day, mafia leader or not. He's a father and a husband and wants to keep his family safe. Thus, I don't take any of his aggressive attitudes personally" "You know for a doctor, your pretty wise" Lucy said admiring her. "Shush your making me blush" she laughed as Lucy started laughing. "Alright, Lucy I have to ask you to spread your legs apart as I take a look" she told her seriously making Lucy stop laughing as she got nervous but did what she wanted. Wendy took the bandages off one by one.

"Thankfully your legs are healing well. ..are you okay for me to do this?" she asked skeptical before going any further. Lucy silently nodded as she turned her face away as Wendy pulled down the pants she was wearing and looked inside. Wendy heard Lucy hold her breath as she softly said "Lucy..breathe, it's okay.. he's not here" Lucy slowly released it. "It's just you and me" she assured her as Wendy shined a flashlight. "I'm pleased to say there is no bleeding here, still looks pretty swelled up though with some bruising. Have you tried ice or taking a bath?" Lucy shook her head no as Wendy said "as your doctor, I'm going to say to try to start doing that. I know it may hurt for a little at first but It will help immensely bringing down the swelling." "Okay" said Lucy understanding. Pulling her pants back up and putting bandages back on her legs, when she finished, she happily said "all finished" Standing up, Lucy hugged her. "Thank you" she said teary eyed. "You don't have to thank me" Wendy said tenderly rubbing her back. Releasing her hug, Wendy looked at her. "You'll be alright in time Lucy. I promise"

"HEY HOT HEAD, YOU CAN COME DOWN" Wendy shouted up the stairs as Natsu and Layla came down. "How is she?" he asked not hesitating. "She still has some swelling which you! Natsu need to help and make sure she puts ice on it or takes a bath. Either one but you need to help her understand? She said frank. "Yes" he answered strongly as he glanced at Lucy who gave him a small smile. "Okay" she said pleased clapping her hands "Now whose ready for teaching?" Natsu and Lucy looked at Layla who was happy. "Come on daddy!" she said pulling his pants but was confused when he didn't move. She looked up at him. "Baby girl, I told you earlier, I cant stay today" he told her in a calm voice. "No, no no" Layla said quietly putting her head down as she stood there with a depressed look on her face. Wendy came over and put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Let's get going" said Natsu as he opened the door letting Lucy go first. "NOOO!" Layla screamed getting all their attention as Wendy put her arms around her to keep her from running to them. Natsu and Lucy looked at her heartbroken as they saw Layla trying to reach him. "Layla" Natsu said quietly "Daddy!" she yelled reaching her arms out as Wendy struggled holding her. "Layla, stop this behavior right now" said Lucy strongly but she didn't listen as Natsu said "go ahead and go to the car Lucy, I got this" She gave him a questionable look as he rolled his eyes at himself. "Please" She wasn't pleased but she went silently as Natsu shut the door behind her.

He turned back to the girls as Layla was still crying. Closing his eyes, he sighed as he opened them and walked over and went to sit on his knees. "Go ahead and let go Wendy, she's fine" he said compassionately. Wendy let go as she ran to him sobbing. Closing his arms around her, he hugged her tight. "I'll leave you guys be" said Wendy as Natsu mouthed thank you to her. "Shhhhhh Layla" he cooed as she continued to cry. "Layla, baby girl. I'm not leaving forever" he said lightly. Seeing that she wouldn't stop, he gently unwrapped his arms and had her stand and look at him. "Sweetheart, why are you so afraid to let me go?" he asked. Rubbing her eyes, she sniffled and said " Bbbbeccausse I'm afraid.. daddy, please don't go" "Layla, please listen to me. I am not leaving you because I want too. I need to protect you and mommy..sadly sometimes the only way I can do that is to go for a little while." "Pprotect me and mommy? "Yess, you didn't think it was because I didn't love you did you?" he asked She shook her head as Natsu said "good because you and mommy are everything to me. Come here" She walked to him as he put a hand behind her head and around her waist. "Daddy..who is going to protect me while your gone?" "Wendy has got you covered Layla. I promise. She won't let anything happen to you. Now I must go, mommy is waiting in the car" he explained as he signaled Wendy to come over with his hand. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. Gently he said " I need you to behave for Wendy alright? Listen to what's she teaching you. Can you do that for me?" She nodded her head as she tried wiping the tears that kept falling. Smiling he said "I love you" as he turned and headed for the door. As he opened it, Layla ran and cried "daddy" He turned and picked her right up as she put her head into the crook of his neck squeezing it tight. Putting his face into her hair, he stood there happier then he had been for a while and wished he could freeze time for her. Lifting her head, she looked into his loving eyes as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Please come back soon daddy" "I promise I will" Putting her head back down she said quietly "I love you daddy" "I love you too Layla, more then you'll ever know" Setting her down, she walked peacefully over to Wendy as they smiled and waved at Natsu as he left.

Getting into the car, Lucy asked "you alright Natsu?" "I'm good" he replied as he blinked his eyes hard as he started the car. Lucy's cheeks turned pink as smiled but didn't say anything as she sat back. "He got through to her..,if he hadn't he wouldn't have that calming face he has right now." She thought as they were on the way to the gym. "I know it won't last" she thought grimly as she looked out the window. Once they were there and inside, she went and found a seat. There were others working out around them as Natsu went to the punching bag area and went to the biggest one. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he slipped the gloves over his hands and began punching. A couple hours into it, he slipped his shirt over his head. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she saw his body. "Your blushing Luce" he said grinning noticing she was looking. She turned and smiled embarrassed, but she didn't care as she looked back up at him. He got up on to his toes jumping around as he began to punch harder. The more aggressive and loud he got, people started to look. Flashes of Lucy's injuries and her broken, terrified face came into his head. "NO! he shouted but as he punched harder and harder, Layla, Lucy and Zeref all came to his mind. "Damn it!" he yelled as the bag went flying off the wall leaving everyone speechless


	11. Chapter 11

Panting hard, he turned and saw everyone looking at him. "WHAT!" he shouted as everyone backed up as he started up on another. "Natsu" Lucy said worried but he was punching so hard and blocking everything out, he didn't hear her. "That bastard, he wont!" Natsu thought angrily as he swung his arm back and hit the bag directly in the center. "He won't touch her again. I'm going to keep them both safe damn it.!. Lucy was surprised when she saw Erza walking in with Gray and Jellal. Walking over to them, Erza turned and was surprised. "Lucy? Why are you here?" All she did was point her head and everyone understood as they saw Natsu raging on the bag. Jellal walked and saw the large one broken and on the floor. "Did he?" he turned to Lucy as she shook her head. The three of them looked with fear ,not of him but of what he was thinking as he was punching that bag. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he punched the bag a final time before going to the floor. Lucy moved to go to him when Jellal stopped her. He shook his head as they both looked forward at him. Getting to his hands and knees, he dropped his head to the floor for a few seconds as he came back up. Taking the gloves off his hands, he got to his feet and stood up but stumbled as he took a step forward.

Not waiting, Lucy ran past Jellal as she helped Natsu regain his balance. "I'm a sweaty mess baby" he said lightly as Lucy put his arm over shoulder. "I don't care" she said firmly. Taking a couple steps forward, he stopped walking as Lucy looked at him. "Let me go Luce" "What, why?" "Because I'm not risking you ripping that wound again helping me" "Natsu, I can do it" "No Lucy, I'm not risking you..not again" he said desperately. "Natsu" "Just listen to her Natsu" urged Erza. Hearing her, he glared at her as her and the other two came walking over. "You don't have a right to tell me that" said Natsu. Looking like she was going to say something, Jellal stepped in front of her. Looking Erza and Gray directly in the face, he said "we need to talk now. We're going to the main base." He waited for them to go as he followed behind them. Grabbing his shirt, Natsu said " let's go Lucy" he saw her arms were crossed as they walked to the car. "Luce?" he asked but she didn't answer as they got in the car. "What's up with her?" he thought driving them home. She remained quiet as they reached their house. Slipping his shirt back on, he unlocked the door letting them inside. "Mommy, daddy!" Layla cried happily as she ran to them

"Hi baby girl" said Lucy as she crouched down letting Layla give her a hug. Lucy wrapped her arms around her as she picked her up. " I love you baby girl so much" she said sweetly. "Love you too mommy" she replied as she put her head up and said "hi daddy" "Hey baby dragon" "She was a great student" said Wendy as they saw her coming over. "That's wonderful" said Lucy. "Come see, come see!" Layla said eagerly as she got down from Lucy's arms and pulled both her and Natsu to the counter. She hopped up and put a paper behind her back with a grin on her face. "Close your eyes" she told them as they both did. "Surprise!" she yelled as they opened their eyes to see a stick figure painting of the three of them with a house, clouds, grass, trees and the sun. "Layla, this is beautiful baby" said Lucy. "Look Natsu" "I see and I know the perfect spot to put it, may I?" he asked as Lucy handed to him. He went over and stuck it right to the middle of the fridge. "Perfect" he said with glee.

"Thank you baby" Lucy said. "I'm gonna go for the day. I'll see you guys later" said Wendy. "Thank you" said Natsu and Lucy in unison. "You want to tell me what's wrong now?" he said once Wendy left. "What are you talking about?" "Really?. Your going to try lying to me Luce? Since when has that ever worked" he said cocky. Getting irritated, she walked up the stairs. "Layla, stay here!" she said frustrated. "Okay mommy" she said as she flipped the tv on till she saw what she wanted. "Lucy!" he called after her walking up with her. She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom and stopped in the middle of it. "Lucy.." She turned , her face full of mixed emotions. "Am I your partner?" she asked. "Wha..of course you are" he said immediately. "Why would you ask me that?" "Because for weeks!, you have treated me like anything but. "The hell you talking about. I have spent every moment I could with you" "YOU HAVE PUSHED ME AWAY NATSU!" He took a step back stunned. 'You want to protect me, I know, and I love you for that but you have gotten too paranoid. You haven't included me in anything, let alone in the mafia. Every time I've tried..you.." "Lucy" he took a step. "NO, let me finish damn it. I have tried to be included but you are so scared of me getting hurt, you keep me away". Putting his head down, his bangs hung down. "Would you rather I didn't? he said lowly.

"What?" asked Lucy. "WOULD YOU RATHER I NOT PROTECT YOU?, LUCY ALL I WANT TO DO IS KEEP YOU SAFE!" "YOU ARE DOING IT THE WRONG WAY NATSU!, I AM YOUR WIFE, NOT ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE YOU ORDER" "I KNOOOOOW THAT, you think I would protect anyone else like that?...damn it Lucy. I just want to keep you safe." He said regretfully as he went to his knees and looked up at her. "I am so so sorry for pushing you away. I swear I didn't mean too." Walking up to him, she didn't look satisfied yet as he still on his knees took her hands and put them to his face. "Please baby, what can I do for you to forgive me?" he pleaded. "He's on his knees, he wouldn't do that unless he was really serious" She grabbed his face gently as she was shocked at what she saw. "Tears..he's crying" she thought sadly as she watched tears flow down his cheeks. "Please Lucy" Softening her face, she said "start including me in things. I may get scared but include me anyway. I don't care what it is. We are partners..in everything". "I promise" he said as she kissed his forehead and smiled wiping away his tears. "Stand up you goof" she said amusingly as he stood straight up and grabbed her pulling her into a passion filled kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he bent her backwards holding her for a few moments as they gave each other a longing they both desired. Releasing her mouth, filled with passion and love he said "I love you Lucy..my soulmate" "I love you too Natsu..my soulmate." Standing her back up, he grabbed her hands and said "let's go spend time with Layla and then tomorrow, I swear I will tell you everything you want to know" "sounds good" she said filled with joy as she jumped on his back throwing him off guard but made him laugh as he walked them downstairs.

Meanwhile Jellal was driving him and the other two to the mafia. Neither of them said anything to him as they saw the serious expression he had on his face. Once they got there, to the other members, he said "clear out, all of you" "You giving commands Jellal?" one of them questioned as Jellal turned his head towards them with an intimidating face making the other members nervous as they began to walk to another part of the building. "You really going to challenge me?" he stood there waiting for an answer when one of the members grabbed the one causing trouble. "Come on you idiot, he could take you down in three seconds and not think twice" "alright, alright I'm going" "Ha , I guess going to the gym and getting back to work has earned you quite the reputation hasn't it?" said Gray. Sharply turning back, he still had the same expression. "Jeeze relax man. Wasn't trying to piss you off" "No, you're just pissing off our boss, both of you and it needs to stop" "Jellal, why did you bring us here?" Erza asked suspiciously. "Because both of you need to cut your shit out or more specifically you Erza." She crossed her arms in defiance. "You can't tell me you don't know what I mean because I know you do" said Jellal as Erza's face told she knew exactly what he meant. He began to pace slowly back and fourth. "You two chose him as our leader didn't you?" They nodded. "Then why do you keep questioning every freaking move he makes?" Gray noticed he wasn't looking at him but directly at Erza who glared at him.

"Gray…I know you know the time and place not to say anything." Sighing but not breaking eye contact with Erza ,he said " do you trust him?" "Yes, he's my brother" said Gray. "Then trust he knows what he's doing. Don't make me have to talk to you like this again" "Yes sir" "Erza, honey" " I do trust him" "Then damn it Erza, you need to stop questioning him. You're his second in command Erza. That says something right there but if you keep doing your shit, he is going to take it away. Do you want that?" "No b" "No ,no buts Erza!, you need to start respecting him instead of fearing him and the decisions he makes" "Lucy" Shaking his head he said "Lucy is not our decision, that is completely his to deal with. She's his wife and that's a separate thing from the mafia. We are not interfering with that. Erza, I know you have a good heart and I love you for that, but you need to stop. You can't keep hiding shit from him. You've already done it a few times and he's let you off easy. He won't be able to keep doing that." Erza's face turned to one of guilt as Jellal walked over and lifted her face up " let me ask you again, you chose him as our leader didn't you?" "Yes I did" "why?" "Because..he's shown he has the heart to be one and I trust him and respect him" "Then you need to show him that Erza..instead of questioning. Just respect him like you have been and work with him. He's done enough to more then earn our respect for him, that goes for you both of you" he said looking at Gray. "I won't disagree with you on that" said Gray. Turning back to Erza he said "are you done?" He didn't need to finish as Erza knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yes" she answered firmly. "Good because we still need to talk to him because right now, you two are on outs and you guys are going to fix that" They nodded as Jellal said "we'll call him here tomorrow. After seeing him today at the gym, he needs to cool off. Pretty sure, seeing you two would just infuriate him more. Let's get going. Gray, I'll drop you off at your house." "Thanks" replied Gray as they all left to get into the car.

The next day after Wendy came over for a few hours as Natsu and Lucy said goodbye and left. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked. "Jellal called and said he wanted to talk at the base, so we're headed there." "Jellal huh?" Lucy said amused. "What?, he hasn't questioned or done anything wrong so he's got my trust fully" "And Erza?" she saw his fingers tighten around the wheel. "Natsu" "She's got a little more work to do" he answered quietly. "You know she trust's you Natsu" "Yeah but she's got a shitty way of showing it" he replied. "Well your not exactly easy going" she teased. "Lucy!, I'm hurt" he said dramatically. "no your not, it would take a lot more than that to hurt you" she joked. Shaking his head, he grinned as they arrived. Grabbing his trench coat, he slipped it on as he put an arm over Lucy's shoulder. "Ready?" he asked. "Yup" she answered as they went in. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw them. He saw Jellal and the other two were already there. Lucy felt his body tense up as he kept his face straight as he could. "Natsuuu, easy" she cautioned rubbing his arm. Looking at the members staring, she yelled "What the hell you all looking at?" They all diverged their attention once she said that. "Damn Lucy" he said with a smirk impressed. "What?. I'm the mafia leader's wife. I gotta have some command" "True" he said as he looked back at the other three. "Follow me" he said darkly as they all followed behind him to a separate room. A room with a center chair for the boss with tables and bar. Natsu took a seat in the chair while Lucy grabbed a chair and pulled it next to him. "When you said you wanted to talk Jellal" said Natsu. "Yes Natsu, that part was true but it's also true that these two need to talk to you as well" said Jellal looking at the other two.

He glared at them as Erza and Gray kept straight faces but he could see the guilt they felt in their eyes. "You two..I trust you two above everybody else here but lately all you've done is question my decisions." Said Natsu. They remained silent as he looked at them. "Gray" sighed Natsu. "You haven't always gone along with Erza. For that, I can forgive your past actions and let them slide." Said Natsu plainly as Gray nodded. "Step back" he said as Gray obeyed and stepped back with Jellal. "Erza" he said angrily. "You are my second in command but lately I'm starting to wonder If I made the right decision" Erza looked at him with a questioning glance as he said "that look right there!. That's what got me second guessing. What do you think I'm wrong?" "Natsu I did what I felt I was doing ri" "Don't you dare finish that sentence. You kept shit from me Erza. Three damn times you have pulled crap. You fucking looked into Zeref..without so much as a word to me mentioning anything about it. Then if it wasn't bad enough already, you and the others found out he was coming to Magnolia and still! Told me nothing. AND BECAUSE OF THAT.." he growled as Lucy looked down. They all knew what he wasn't saying. "Then you just couldn't fucking help yourself could you. You tried to use my daughter to go up and tell Lucy about Zeref being at her school after I specifically said to leave her out of it!" His anger was boiling as he thought about her using Layla. " I won't make excuses for myself Natsu." "Do you respect me?" "Yes" she replied. "I'm not asking as a friend. I'm asking as your leader. Do you respect me? I want an honest answer." Thinking back to the conversation with Jellal, letting out a breath she looked at him directly and said in a clear voice "yes Natsu I respect you as our leader and our friend" "I'm giving you one more chance Erza. If you slip up again or try to go behind my back, I'm removing you from my second in command." "understood" she said firmly.

"Don't make me do that Erza, between all of us in this room, you guys are my family and I respect you way too damn much to let that be fucked with …so don't make me regret my chance I'm giving you." "I won't…I apologize for my actions" replied Erza. "Are you alright now Natsu?" asked Lucy. "Yeah, I think I'm good" he replied calmly. "you guys? He asked his friends. "yeah" "Good." "No worries man" " Well then let's head on out of this room, see what these people have been up too while I've been gone" said Natsu as he led them out of the room. Stepping back into the main base, he motioned for them to follow him and Lucy up the stairs as they walked up. "This is different" said Lucy surprised. Sitting down in a chair, Natsu said "you and me are the only ones up here Luce and those we allow." "Really?" "yes this level is for the leaders and who they choose only" informed Gray. Natsu nodded as he patted the seat next to him. "Come sit down baby" he said nicely as she went and sat down where they looked over the balcony.

"Is this what it's like to be a leader?" "I told you it's boring Luce. Now you see" said Natsu. "You did good Erza" Jellal whispered to her. "Thanks…just hope it was enough" she replied. "It was..think about it, if he had any real doubts about you, you wouldn't still be here and you sure as hell wouldn't be upstairs" Erza smiled knowing he was telling the truth. "Is there anything going on that I need to know" asked Lucy. "Other then Zeref, there isn't anything else" Lucy looked disappointed as he grabbed her hand. "Baby, that's not a bad thing. If we can focus just on Zeref, it's a good thing. I still need to find out how the hell he found us..and more importantly you. Now way am I letting that slide" he said bitterly as he squeezed her hand. "I'll help however I can" she said softly. Entangling his fingers into hers, he kissed her hand and said, "I know" They sat there for about twenty minutes before Lucy wanted to try something. Standing up, she shocked Natsu as she walked towards the balcony. "What's she about to do?" Natsu thought interested as he watched her take a firm stand.

Putting her hands on the balcony, in a commanding voice said "someone tell me what you have on Zeref." Nobody said anything for a minute as the members below stared at her. "Are you all deaf or did I stutter?" she said agitated. Natsu sat there silently daring someone to say something and what Lucy would do. "She's the mafia queen. She needs to know she can give orders just like I do" he thought. Below, everyone looked at each other. "Answer me" ordered Lucy as her face started to show her anger. "Who are you to give orders?" somebody asked. "How dare he" snapped Erza as she went to take a step but Gray held his arm out stopping her. "Don't Erza" he said as he tilted his head towards Natsu. She saw Natsu look at her signaling her to stand down with his hand. "She needs to do this on her own..without me or the others" he thought. Erza stepped back and waited as Natsu turned his attention back to Lucy. "Me? I'm the one giving an order" snapped Lucy sharply. "Really?" he said in disgust. Erza saw Natsu keep his face calm but she knew he wouldn't keep it for long as she saw his knuckles turning white. "This guy is screwed" all thought Erza, Gray and Jellal. "Yes, I know, I haven't been here so you don't know who I am. But that doesn't fucking matter. I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the guy who feeling confident in himself said " you and what army because you are just one woman." Lucy smirked at him as she put her hand back and pointed her thumb behind her at Natsu. "I don't need an army, I have him" He could see Natsu's cold stare through the bars of the balcony. "That's right" she said quietly as she saw realization hit each of the members brains as they looked at her. Having heard enough, Natsu got up and walked to stand beside Lucy. In a very authoritative voice he said "listen up you bastards, Lucy is my wife therefore your other leader. I expect all of you to show her respect. Any order she gives, you all follow. Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded immediately. "Anyone questions or has an Issue .." he narrowed his eyes at the one who questioned Lucy. "will have me to deal with" They all nodded respectfully as the guy tched with his mouth.

Everyone's faces turned to fear as they watched Natsu jump down from the balcony, his trench coat flying behind him as he landed on his feet. Erza and the others stood with Lucy watching. "This is the power of the mafia leader Lucy" said Erza. "If I wasn't his wife, I would be terrified" thought Lucy . "that talk changed something, her voice had complete respect in what she just told me" They watched as Natsu rose from the floor and his jacket came down. His face was hard as he walked forward. Everyone backed away to the side. "Do you have an issue with Lucy? Because the last guy that did and failed to do what he was ordered, I threw him out. I won't hesitate to do the same to you" said Natsu threateningly. Everyone stared at the guy waiting to see what he would say. "She walked in here and started barking orders like she owned the place." "She does" Natsu said blunt. "My father was one of the major leaders, I am his son and in charge of the Magnolia mafia. She is my wife so like it or not you piece of shit, she does own this place and I WILL NOT! Stand for anyone disrespecting her, no matter who it is" "I won't have a girl" Before he could finish, he was punched across the room. Furious , he walked fast over to him picking him up by his sleeves.

"Wrong answer" he said eerily as he threw him out the doors. "ANYONE ELSE!?" he shouted. They all stood there silent. "The next person who questions me or Lucy will end up just like him" said Natsu. They saw the wild eyed expression in his face and knew he wasn't making an idle threat. Coming down the stairs with Jellal and the others, Lucy quickly went up to Natsu. Putting her hands on his chest, she looked up at him as he breathed heavily. "Natsu….breathe my down" she said soothingly. He put an arm around her bringing her to his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Breathe" she whispered as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Alright everyone, clear out now!" Erza ordered. They all looked at Natsu and Lucy for assurance. "You heard her!" snapped Natsu and Lucy. Everyone immediately started walking out. "Are you alright now?" "Yes, thanks Luce" he answered. " Lucy, you were amazing baby" he said complimenting. Blushing she said "thank you." "If I didn't know any better , I'd say you were the one in charge here not me" "I wouldn't have been half as convincing if you weren't there" "Luce, I was there on standby, you did all that yourself" he said with a grin.

"Guys, am I wrong?" he said to the others. "No" they replied happily. "We didn't do anything either Lucy, you commanded that respect yourself" said Erza. "It's exactly what we need in a mafia queen and I could not be happier or more proud of you if I tried" said Jellal with a warm , loving smile. " Thank you" said Lucy getting teary eyed as she hugged him. "My queen" said Natsu smiling at her. "Who want's to have a party?" she said cheerfully. "A party?" they all responded confused. "Yes, you guys drive over to our house and we'll have a party" "That sounds great Lucy, I'll bring Layla over to Levy's" said Erza. "Wonderful, alright come on Natsu" she encouraged pulling him by surprise to the car. "Meet us at the house guys" said Natsu. "we'll do" Getting into the car, Natsu chuckled as Lucy was giddy as a kid in a candy store. "We gotta run by the store first" "Whhhhy?" he asked very skeptical. "Because …we're gonna need some drinks" she said as she slowly lowered her head. "Luuuuce, baby you know your tolerance sucks" he said raising his eyebrows. "Pleeeeeeaase" she begged like a little kid doing puppy eyes with her hands together. Lightly rolling his eyes, he said "somebody help me….yes Lucy, let's go get some beer" "YIPPEEEE!" she squealed loudly throwing her arms over him making him laugh. "Lucy, I gotta drive if you want to go to the store" "Okay" she answered happily getting back into her seat and buckled up. "You are so cute" he said as he started up the car.


	12. Chapter 12

After getting a couple 12 packs, they got to their house where everyone waited. "Mommy!, daddy" Layla cheered as she ran to them. "Hey baby girl" Lucy said sweetly as she gave her a hug and kiss. "I don't see Wendy, did she leave?" asked Natsu. "Yeah, I told her she could go since we were here" said Jellal. "No problem" he answered. "So what took you guys so long?" Gray asked. Natsu held up the packs of beer as he said "had to make a pit stop" " Beer? Sweet" said Gray. "aaand now you should probably get Layla over to Gajeels" insisted Natstu. They looked at Natsu puzzled as he said " trust me, once Lucy get's drunk…you will not want Layla here" " Gotcha, Layla sweetheart, ready to go?" Erza asked. "Yes ma'am" she answered happily. "I love you mommy" Hugging her again , Lucy said "I love you too Layla. Be good for Levy and Gajeel okay?" "Uh huh. Love you daddy" she said as her and Erza walked to the door. "Love you too Layla, have a good time" "Okay, time to order pizza then we can start!" Lucy said with glee as she took the packs from Natsu and stuck them in the fridge. "I gotta say, I don't think I've ever seen Lucy this perky" said Gray. "Not very often she throws parties, so this is great" said Natsu. "alright, pizza's are ordered guys! watcha want to do?"

"let's hang on the couch for a bit" said Natsu. "sounds good to me" said Lucy as she grabbed a few of the beers and handed them out. " your going to start already?" asked Natsu. "Yup!, I don't get it often so I'm drinking and you can't stop me, now shoo" she told amusing waving her hands at him. "Okay okay, I'm walking away" he said jokingly as he backed up towards the couch. "Damn she's spunky tonight" said Jellal. "Nahh,you haven't seen anything yet, waiiit about another hour or so when she's had a couple drinks in her…then you'll see why I don't let her have alcohol" Jellal and Gray raised their eyes brows. "Hey, Lucy, uhhh what are you doing?" "Nothing" she answered. "Baby get over here" he said with a smile as she walked and sat on the couch. "No, I said over here" he said as he pulled her towards him as she giggled. She laid her head down on his knee as he put an arm over her. She grabbed her beer and started drinking. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go to the back? We can do more back there" suggested Lucy. "Good idea" said Natsu. "come on guys, follow us" Gray and Jellal got up and followed them as Natsu opened two doors in the back revealing the inground pool, sitting area and a pool table. "I don't think we've used this since we moved in here" said Lucy. "Too much shit going on for us too" said Natsu. "Damn didn't realize you had a pool table" said Jellal. "Wanna play?" Natsu asked. "Sure" answered Jellal and Gray. "Guys?" "Back here Erza" Gray called out as she came back. "Oh, well this is a surprise. "Ha, yeah. We just haven't had the chance to use it yet" said Natsu. "Come on Erza, let's dip our feet in the pool" urged Lucy as she grabbed at her. "aaand here it starts" thought Natsu as he watched Lucy pull at Erza.

After another hour, the pizza arrived and they all sat and ate with their drinks. "How many have you had so far Luce?" asked Natsu. "Two and still doing great!" she answered. "Uh huh….suuure" he answered. "I don't know why you told us to watch it Natsu, she seems fine to me" said Jellal. Shaking his head. Natsu answered "she's not there yet..by the time she's done with that drink in her hand" They gave him a skeptic look as Natsu sighed and said "just drink your beer, come on let's play some more pool. You two done yet?" They nodded as they grabbed their drinks and walked over. Meanwhile Erza and Lucy were by the pool. Erza had her feet in it while Lucy was walking around. Taking a sip of her beer, Erza put it down and said "Lucy, you alright?, you look a little tipsy" "Oh , I'm I promise" she answered loosely as her cheeks were pink. "Are you suuure?" "Yes, yes, I'm absolutely wonderful" she answered as she started skipping down the pool pathway. Natsu and the others were playing pool when they heard Lucy and saw her skipping. "Ohhh,hoo, now I see what you mean" said Gray chuckling. "aaand this is why she doesn't drink. She knows her tolerance sucks' said Natsu as he bent down to point his stick. "Natsu" Jellal said alarmed as he dropped his stick and ran over to catch Lucy who was about to fall into the pool. " Gotcha" said Natsu relived as he picked her up and walked away from the pool. "Naaa..tsssuuu , I was fine" she said slurring her words. "Uh huh..i think your done Luce" he said carrying her over to the couch. "Nooooooo" she whined. "yess, I believe that was your third beer..yeah your done baby"

He walked and sat them on the couch where the others sat in the chairs around him. "Natsuuuu, can you make me purr?" she asked. His eyes widened. " Luce.." 'Pleeeeeeeassse" she begged. Rolling his eyes, he put two fingers under her chin and started moving them fast as she let out purring sounds. "If any of you say a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you" "Aww, natsu is making the little kitty happy" said Gray highly amused. "Fuck you" Said Natsu grinning as he held his middle finger. Erza just shook her head. When she was finally satisfied with her purring , she laid back on his leg when a few minutes later, she said "Naaatsuuuuu" seductively as she sat up and turned towards him as he got a scared look on his face. "Ll..Llluce..wwwhat are you doing?" he stuttered as she crawled towards him and strattled him making the others give surprised faces. "Uhh Natsu, does she usually do this?" asked Jellal. "Of course not! You morons, I …I don't kno..heyyy Lucy!" he called as she started undoing his shirt. "Lllluce..bbbbaby nnnow is not the tttim..ahhh, eeeek" he said as she threw his shirt to the side leaving him shirtless and open. "Luce, this is not the time" he said grabbing her sides and trying to lift her off him but her legs were wrapped around him not moving. "Lllluce.." She got down to his ear and whispered "I want you" A shiver went down his spine as he looked at the others watching.

"Lllucy..our friends are hhere..baby we can't do that right now" Putting her head back up , she pushed him down putting her hands on his chest as she said " I don't care. They can watch or they can do it themselves." Looking at the other three, he said "uhh guys, I think you should go..she isn't stopping" "aww come on Natsu, they can do stuff..if they want too" she said quietly as she started planting kisses down his neck making him shiver. Standing up immediately Gray said "yup time for us to go." "agreed" said Jellal and Erza. " Bye Natsu" they said as they walked as fast as they could. "Don't you repeat this! To any"he got stopped as Lucy covered his mouth. " Now your all mine" she said as she continued kissing him. "Do not get turned on, do not get turned on. Damn it!" he cursed to himself. "Babby, your drunk …this is notttt..ahhhhhhh" he moaned as she touched his cock. "Hmmmm, you like that huh?" "ahhh, yeee..no!..no ,o Lucy, this is not the ttiiiimmmmmeee" he groaned as she removed his pants and started rubbing it. Twitching around trying to control his urges, he couldn't help but moan as she put her mouth on it and started sucking. "This is wrong. Very very fucking wrong" he thought but his body was not in agreement as his eyes rolled in pleasure as he sighed and moaned.

"Luuuucy…gahhhh" he said quietly as he enjoyed her tongue. Suddenly she stopped licking as his eyes flashed open as she immediately got on top of him and said "I want you in me." "Wha.." "Now" she demanded as she pressed down. "eeeeek, okay okay" he said as his cock went in and she immediately started pumping him. Natsu moaned as she went up and down. "see. I knew you wanted me" she said seductive. "I always want you baby..but your drunk right now…so there's a difference" he said with a smirk. She began bouncing him harder and harder as he yelled her name in complete bliss and passion as he finally stuttered. "Lllluce…I..i…ohhh ..fffffuccccck mmmmme" "It's alright baby" she whispered. "let it out" He couldn't fight it as he came inside her. Getting herself off him , she laid down on him as he panted and let out a breath. "Ddddaaamn Luce..he said as he rubbed her head." "I love you Natsu" she mumbled. "I love you too Lucy" he responded as he looked and saw she was passed out. Relieved, he slowly got himself out from under her as he picked her up in his arms and carried her off to bed. "I am so sorry Lucy but you are going to wake up with a hell of a hangover tomorrow" he said as he laid her down. Taking off his clothes , he got in beside and went to sleep.

The next morning Lucy woke up in pain. "ahhhh, my head" she groaned as she sat up grabbing her head. "Ughhh, Natsu!" she complained pushing him hard as he woke up groggily. "ahh jeeze Luce, morning to you too" he said grumpily. "Why did you let me do that!" she whined. "Hey, don't you look at me. I warned you before we even went to the store. But you begged and did that face and insisted. I did what you wanted against my better judgement but after that, It's all you Luce" he answered with an amused grin. "Shut up .. head" she said as she laid back down. "Just stay here, I'll go make some coffee" he said as he heard a knock on the door and heard his phone go off. He picked it up and saw it was from Gray saying It's me" "Go get the door Natsu!, I'm still in my clothes from last night." "And I'm in my boxers! Since you just woke me up" "ahh, I'm going to take a shower!" she said aggravated as she stomped towards the shower. Barely awake, Iritated Natsu got up and started down the stairs. "Don't forget the coffee" "I know!" he yelled back. "Gee, and you wonder why I don't let you drink more then one beer" he said to himself. He opened the door to see Gray standing there. "Woah, what's up with you" he said looking at Natsu's grumpy face. "I was rudely woken up, quit standing there" Natsu told him as he left Gray and walked towards the kitchen. Shutting the door behind him, Gray grabbed a seat near the counter. "Rough night huh?" he said with sympathy. "Hmph, no the night. The night was peaceful and quiet. Lucy passed out and went to sleep." He said with a high voice, "How is she doing this morning?, Lucy" Gray asked. "Oh, she's a ray of freaking sunshine!" "HEY!" they heard from upstairs. "Isn't that right baby?" "SHUT UP you ass" she yelled. Grinning, Natsu mumbled "every time" "Hmm, so this why your grumpy?" said Gray with a slightly amused smirk. "Dude, she freaking woke me up so yeah I'm grumpy, I'm still in my damn boxers" "Yeahhh I can see that" chuckled Gray as Natsu gave him a death glare.

"I heard you mumble something earlier, what was it?" "You heard that huh, yeah, every time Lucy drinks more then her tolerance, she's a raging bitch for a while. She'll be good once she comes down from her hangover. This is why she doesn't drink and she knows it." "And there's nothing that can help or that you can do" said Gray stunned. "After this many years , I'm used to it" he said nonchalant. "Damn , I don't know if id be able to handle Juvia like that" said Gray. "You'd be surprised what you can put up with for the one you love" Natsu said enlightening Gray. "But I'm gonna warn you now, if you don't think you can handle Lucy, I would clear out right now" advised Natsu as he pulled the coffee pot and got out a few coffee cups. As he was pouring they heard Lucy come down stairs. She was dressed in a t-shirt and sleeping shorts with socks. "Gray!" she said happily. "Hey morning " he greeted giving her a hug. Turning his head , Natsu said "oh, I see so no bitching for him huh?" "Nope" she said spiteful. "You little snot" he mumbled non serious. " Look, not trying to start anything" Gray attested holding his hands up. "Relax Gray, as I said I'm used to it by now. Here you go grumpy pants" he said lightly as he passed two coffee cups to her and Gray. "Thanks" said Gray. "Thank you…hmph!" she said with attitude as Natsu chuckled . She took her coffee and went and sat on the couch snuggling into a blanket. "I'll give you props man" "Ha, thanks..yeah nobody can usually handle Lucy like this. Not like I can. She knows she doesn't need to hold back with me so I take her full bitchness. Even in school with the few friends we had, once Lucy got drunk, nobody but me.." "Uhh..Natsu?"" Gray said after a moment of Natsu not saying anything. "Sorry, thinking back" he apologized. "What was she like in high school? , Lucy never told me or the guys" said Gray. "I'm not surprised. Not something she usually brings up. Hey Lucy ,feel better? Heehee" "Shut the hell up" she snapped as Gray and Natsu laughed quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Give me a second Gray, going to change into some actual clothes" he said casually as he ran up the stairs. Gray turned towards Lucy as she sipped her coffee and watched tv. "Hey Lucy…ahh never mind" he said waving it off. She shrugged and went back to the tv. "Wonder why Natsu is the only one to handle her when she's like this" he thought as Natsu came back down in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Oh no red for once, feel like that's all I've seen you in" he teased. "Shut up man" Natsu teased back as he grabbed his coffee and started walking towards the back. "Where are we going?" "Lucy isn't going to want to hear this . Brings back some thing's she'd rather not think about" he said with a sullen face. "Understood" Gray said as he followed Natsu to the pool room. "Is she going to wonder where you are?" "Nahh, If I'm right, she should have finished her coffee and will be back to sleep soon. After a couple hours, she should be fine" said Natsu. "Damn you make it sound so simple" "It wasn't always, trust me" informed Natsu. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Gray sat in another. "Damn ,high school, that's a ways back now" laughed Natsu. "Honestly, the way Lucy is , the kind , caring person she is. She's always been like that, just nobody saw it for a while" Gray smiled as he thought about that.

"We didn't have a lot of friends back then. I'll be the first to admit unfortunately I wasn't her friend at first either." Gray gave him a conflicted face as Natsu said "Evelyn treated me like shit and with the way I was raised, I didn't know any better then to hang with the rich people like me. I didn't talk to anyone else" "So then how the hell did you two end up together?" Gray asked wanting to know. "She was persistent and didn't give up. I was a rich snob thanks to Evelyn. But I'll be damned if Lucy didn't see something in me. The first time we met, I was hanging with these assholes, not that I knew it at the time but anyway, I had no clue who she was but she walked up to me like it was nothing." "Was it?" "No, of course not but as I'm sure Lucy has told you because we came from different backgrounds ,there were lines people didn't cross and that included talking to people…lower then us" Gray gave him a disapproving look. "Hey! You wanted to know and this was back then you jerk, I'm not that person anymore" Natsu snapped insulted. "Sorry" apologized Gray sincere. Letting out a breath, Natsu continued " As I was saying , she walked up and said hi. The damn morons I was with didn't say anything. I thought it was rude so I said hey to her. The way she smiled at me after I said that, you would have thought I had given her her most favorite thing in the world. God, she was so happy" Gray saw the love on Natsu's face as he kept going.

"She went to ask if she could sit with me unfortunately the guys I was with fought hard against it so she walked away…but when she looked back at me, I don't know, something just told me not to lose her. So the next day at school, shocking she tried again but I didn't let her get shooed away this time. She sat and ate lunch with me before we had to go to class. Then sadly word got around that a "lower class" psh girl was trying to get my attention. Fucking prissies." "What happened?" he asked. "People" Natsu answered grimly. "They spread so many damn rumors about her, It kills me I didn't do anything about it till later. But Lucy is nothing if not stubborn, she continued to try. Finally, despite all the rumors, I walked up to her and asked her why. I'll never forget her answer" "What did she say?" "You looked lonely, after that we became best friends. The rich snobs that hung around me stopped which I was grateful for honestly. I knew they were only hanging with me because of my family but that didn't matter to Lucy. Soon enough we hung out all the time after school. Before I knew it, I had changed, and it was thanks to her…then it happened" Natsu said in a sad tone.

"What?" " It was about a month after we became best friends , her parents were coming home from a night out. I was home when Lucy called me..they had been killed" Gray's eyes widened in shock. "How?" "Car accident, the driver was going too fast and went past a red light..Her parents were in the car that was hit. They died on impact." "My god…Lucy" Gray said full of remorse. "Yeah…she was a mess after that. That's when her panic attacks started. School got bad for a while. Some asshole would say something which triggered an anxiety attack. One time a guy named Scott I think, we were sitting at lunch when he walked over. He looked us right in the face and said " she should have died with her parents" "Knowing how protective you are of her now, I could only think you didn't let that slide" "I didn't" he said darkly. "I got up and punched him right in the middle of his damn face. I would have kept going if Lucy hadn't stopped me and pulled me off him" "I'm scared to ask what you did to the fool" "I'm not proud of it. You wonder where I got the nick name hothead from. I broke the punks jaw and nose, gave him a black eye. He was bleeding all over his face." "Damn even back then, you did not like people messing with her did you" "Natsu gave him a hard look as he said "she was the first real friend I had who just had a tragedy happen. No fucking way was I going to let someone get away with wishing her dead" Gray nodded understanding as Natsu continued. "Once she pulled me off him, we went where no one could see us. Immediately she asked if I was okay, not thinking about herself" "Sounds like her" said Gray. "She started crying and thanked me. She thanked me for defending her. No one had ever thanked me for anything. I couldn't help it, I grabbed her and kissed her." "What did she do?" His cheeks turned pink as he warmly smiled and said "she asked if we could be together. After that, we were inseparable. Eventually she had to meet my parents. "Oh I bet that was a delight" "For my dad, he couldn't be happier, he was glad I finally found someone..and well you read the letter. Evelyn…was not pleased" "You really don't use mo..iiii don't give me that face man" Gray panicked as Natsu gave him a evil dark glare. "No I don't because she isn't!. She never was." "I'm sorry"

Calming his face and tone, he said "sorry, just bugs me. She treated Lucy like shit. From the first time she stepped into the house you would swear it was the Eiffel tower with how amazed she was stepping into my parent's house. My dad came to meet us and welcomed Lucy right away. Evelyn immediately tried to kick her out, but I refused to let her, and dad backed me up while she threw insults at Lucy." "I can see that actually" said Gray. "After that, dad made sure to have her come over when Evelyn wasn't home. I wish It could have been more often but sadly Evelyn didn't leave the house much. But my dad really did like and accept her, or he wouldn't have helped her." "Help her with what?" "After her parents died, she was alone. She didn't have any other family. We would've had her move in with us but we both knew Evelyn would never accept it. She went and lived in a apartment on her own. She struggled keeping up with payments. I told dad and rather then turn her away or diss her…he helped her Gray. In secret from Evelyn, he would make payments on Lucy's apartment to make sure she didn't lose it while we were still in school" "Damn, your father was a hell of a guy" "Yes…he was" said Natsu as he remembered Igneel.

"That doesn't explain the drinking and why she gets like that" " …" "Natsu..what's wrong?" Gray asked concerned. "Nothing... just remembering. Not happy memory. When dad passed away from being hit by a car..yeah mafia boss got hit by a car. Go figure. Anyway...I wasn't the only one who was a mess. His death destroyed Lucy and me. If it wasn't for her, I don't know how it would have gotten through the rest of school. Once we graduated, I got the hell out of my house as fast as I could despite all of Evelyn's bashing and retorts and blah blah. that's not important. Moving past that, we got our own place, and went to college where we made some actual friends. It was nice. Then we started going to parties and that's where it started. The first time Lucy got drunk off her ass, she went ballistic. My father's death, her parent's death and the fucking bullying all came back to her and she'd react bad to anyone trying to help. She did to everyone…except me. She knew I wouldn't be scared off like our friends. I'd yell right back at her. That usually got her attention. If that didn't work, I'd hug her. I'd hug her till she calmed down. I found out years back, one of the reasons she would let me help was because she was afraid to lose me" "

Lose you? why would she think that?" "It was an insecurity she had. She had already lost her parents, my dad..she didn't want to lose me too but I assured her every time I was not going anywhere. After that, when she got drunk. She'd keep quiet as much as she could around other people until we got home where she unleashed everything she felt." "Ahh, and that's why your used to it" "Yep" "But she didn't lash out like that for a while has she?" "No, she's gotten better then she used to be. After she finally realized I wasn't leaving, most of her bad feelings went away. Though some like to linger her head every so often when she drinks." "Now I see why she doesn't drink" "Exactly but last night... that was the happiest I had seen her being drunk" "Oh we all saw that" teased Gray. "Shut it" said Natsu. "Damn you two , you went through a lot of shit" "Yeah but I don't regret a single thing..well errr, scratch that maybe a couple things but meeting her will never be one of them" "I believe it" said Gray getting up.

"The first night I met you, I told you Lucy wouldn't have smiled like she did if she wasn't truly happy. Everything you just told me makes that statement even more true. You are everything to her too Natsu. Anyone would have to be blind not to see that" "Thanks Gray, I appreciate it" Natsu said humble. "your welcome" "Come on but we gotta keep quiet" said Natsu in a hushed tone as they walked back through the house to the living room where Lucy was passed out on the couch. "Told you" Natsu said with a soft smirk. "Damn" said Gray but he wasn't really surprised. He knew nobody on this planet knew Lucy better then Natsu and the same with him. Taking all the cups, Natsu set them down in the sink then quietly walked and crouched in front of Lucy as he pulled the blanket all the way over her. "Is she going to wake up with you doing that?" Gray whispered. "Nahh, she'll be out cold for another couple hours." Whispered Natsu. Putting her hair behind her ear, Natsu couldn't help but smile as he looked at her peaceful face. "I love you so much Lucy, my heart. Thinking about everything we went through; it's just made me fall in love with you all over again. Get some sleep" He saw her face start to frown as her eyebrows went down and made small noises. "Shhhhhhhh. It's alright Luce. I'm right here." He said lovingly as he rubbed her hand. Gray watched her frown turn into a smile. "We aren't alone Luce. It's not just you and me anymore" he said quietly looking at Gray who nodded in agreement as he stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Holy shit, well as someone who got to see it actually happen that you can calm her like that. I'll just say I'm glad for you guys" "Thanks, do you want to stick around, or you got somewhere to go?" asked Natsu. "Nahh, I can stick around here for a bit. Juvia's working anyway so got the day" "Cool, take a seat then" said Natsu as he sat and slipped Lucy's head onto his lap as he placed a hand over it where Lucy grabbed it surprising Natsu but happy as he watched her lay on it.

It was a couple hours that Lucy started to stir. She rubbed her face and slowly began to open her eyes. She looked down and saw she was laying on Natsu's arm making her blush. "Hey" she turned her face to see Natsu softly looking at her. "Natsu" she said quietly and happy. "Hey baby" she did a cute smile at him. "Did your headache go away?" She nodded her head as he lifted her chin. "nightmares gone" "Uh huh" "That's great" he said quietly as he lowered his face making her make a cute noise as he kissed her. Her hands reached up to his face. After a minute, he reluctantly released from her mouth, he felt bad because he could see she wanted more. He shook his head playfully and said "later baby" she nodded her head in agreement. Natsu released her chin and looked forward where Lucy did the same. "Sorry Gray" she apologized. "Hey, no need to apologize Lucy. You guys love each other. Nothing wrong with that. She giggled as Natsu wrapped both his arms around her cocooning her. "Did I sleep long?" she asked. "You slept a couple hours. No more then usual after your hangovers" "I'm sorry I couldn't entertain you guys" "Luce, I may just have to smack your head if you say that again" he said joking. "What?" she said looking both of them. "Ha, Lucy you do not have to entertain us. You are not one of those. What the heck made you think of that?" said Gray. "I don't know..just felt bad for falling asleep" "No worries Lucy, promise" assured Gray. "Gray and I had an interesting talk while you were asleep anyway" said Natsu. "really? What did you two talk about? "Well, I told him about our past and how we met" "Oh" she peeked her head over at Gray. " I understand Lucy and I swear I won't tell anyone" he said with a sincere smile. "Thank you. As you know, it's not all bad..just a few things I really don't like remembering" she said quietly as she turned her body back towards Natsu.

"Hey, it's alright Luce. I know you couldn't hear me but while you were sleeping." "we aren't alone anymore..that's what you said isn't it?" He opened his mouth slightly and closed it, he wasn't shocked that she heard it. "I heard your voice telling me it was alright..then almost like a whisper I heard you tell me we aren't alone anymore." "It's true Lucy, now we have Gray, Erza, Jellal, hell even Gajeel." "I'm so happy we do" she replied. Lucy turned her body still wrapped in the blanket over so she could watch tv with the guys."When is Layla coming home?" Lucy asked. "Levy is dropping her off this evening." Said Natsu. "My baby" she said sweetly. Natsu's phone went off as he reached and grabbed it answering. "this is Natsu, what's up" Gray watched as Natsu's smile turned into a serious face. "Okay, I'll be there soon" he said flatly as he hung up. "What's up?" asked Gray immediately. "Zeref" he answered getting Gray's attention. "Luce, I'm gonna have to ask you to get dressed baby. We need to go to the base" said Natsu "Alright" she answered as she got herself unwrapped and up the stairs. She came back down a few minutes later in a purple shirt with black jeans and some medium height black boots. "Let's go. You said we had to go right?" she said looking at Natsu who was stuck staring at her. "Yo, come on boss" teased Gray smacking his forehead. Shaking his head, Natsu fumbled for words "Sssorry haha . got stuck staring at a star" Lucy blushed as she walked out the door. "Come on Romeo" said Gray. "Yeah, yeah "I'm coming" he said as he locked the door. They arrived at the base where Erza and Jellal were already there. "Hey, what's up guys?" greeted Natsu.

"Not much" answered Jellal. "Someone told me they have information on Zeref. So let's hear it" said Natsu getting straight to the point. "Yes apparently Zeref because of who he is. He had some resources here in Magnolia that apparently that had been waiting for him to get out of where he was." "Do you know who they are?" " yeah, got some addresses here..don't ask how we got them" said Jellal as he handed Natsu a file. Natsu opened it and him and Lucy looked at it together. "And these sources are legit?" Lucy asked. "Yes" said Erza. "Okay then, guess I know where I'm headed." Said Natsu as Lucy turned to him ready. "When are we going?" "Lucy…I'm gonna ask that you stay here for this one" "What? why?" " Because things could get ugly and I do not want you caught in the crossfire of that" "Okay" she said understanding,not happily but she understood. He kissed her forehead as he looked at her and said "I shouldn't be gone too long okay?" She nodded as he lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles on both. "I love you" "I love you too" He looked at his friends with a stern look. "Protect her" "We will" said Gray as Natsu closed the file and left. "Please be careful Natsu" Lucy thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Getting to the one of the addresses he had, Natsu parked in front of what looked like a warehouse as he pulled a handgun from the glove compartment and stuck it under his shirt hidden by his jacket. He walked through the doors where bunch of people were walking around. "Hey!, which of you assholes gave dirt to Zeref on me?" he demanded as the people stopped and stared at him. "I won't ask twice" he said as he pulled his handgun and aimed at one of them. "You think you can scare us with that. Zeref is ten time scarier then you." Firing a bullet past the mans head, Natsu gave him a dark glare. "Don't be so sure about that. You keep pissing me off and you'll see just how scary I can be…now answer my fucking question" Clearing his throat, the man said in a factual voice "We had our people follow your family around. He wanted to know the whereabouts of everyone." Natsu's hand balled into a fist as he said through clenched teeth. "And my wife…what was that?" "We know nothing about that" "THAT BASTARD RAPED MY WIFE! AND YOU KNEW NOTHING!" he aimed his gun right at him as he was about to shoot but regained his senses as he let out a breath.

"Stop spying on my family or your going to regret it" Natsu said coldly. "Sir" Natsu aimed his gun and shot the man's knee as he cried out. "So that you know I'm not making shit up. Stop spying on my family" he said as he walked out the building. "Well that solves one issue but damn still doesn't feel like that's getting me anywhere" Natsu said to himself irritated. Getting back into the car, he started it up when his phone showed unknown number. Suspicious, he picked it up. "Hello?" he answered cautious. "Natsu" "Zeref..how the hell did you get this number?" "As you were told, I have my resources. I was just told you were terrorizing some of my people" "That fucking pipsqueak" he thought angrily of the man whose leg he shot. "What the fuck do you want?" "You want to know where I've been? I'll give you the address" He gave Natsu the coordinates then quickly hung up. "This has got be a fucking trap" he thought as he drove. "I need to call the others" he said as he pressed a number on speed dial and put it on speaker. "What's up Natsu?" said Erza. "Zeref , that asshole has been sending spies to watch Lucy and I. Don't worry I made sure it wouldn't happen again. "Good, where are you now?" … "Natsu?" said Jellal. "I'm meeting him" "WHAT!" "Natsu, are you stupid!" "What the hell do you think your doing" "damn idiot" "HEY!" Natsu shouted into the phone getting them all to stop yelling. "I know what I'm doing. Shut the hell up and just keep looking up what you can" "Yes sir" they responded. "Natsu." Lucy said worried. "Lucy…I'm gonna be fine baby. I promise" "Please make sure you come back" she pleaded. "I will, I love you" "I love you too" he smiled hearing her voice as he hung up.

"This bastard is not going to get the upper hand on me" he thought determined as he drove until he got to the location. Getting out, it was a clearing. He kept walking until he hit a cliff point then he looked down and saw a building down in the middle of it. "How the hell do you get there?" he said out loud. "By helicopter" He turned and saw Natsu standing there. Rage came to him as he saw a couple guards standing there. "Who the hell are you?" "We were sent here to give you information" "That son of a bitch." He growled in anger as they stood there.

Lucy was sitting at a table waiting for a response about Zeref when something caught her eye by the window. She walked up to it and started trembling as she backed away slowly from it. Gray saw it and asked "Lucy? what is it?" She shook her head scared as she pointed to the window. Gray and Erza immediately looked out and then turned back around instantly. "What is it?!" Jellal asked "Zeref" they answered. "What the hell? how did he find us?" Jellal questioned as he went and stood at the window. They were tinted black so nobody could see in and they could see out. The building was also in disguise as just a regular bar to draw off suspicion that a mafia was inside. "Hmmm" Jellal said analyzing. "He's not doing anything. just standing there. .I don't think he knows we're here" "He's baiting us, that cocky asshole" said Gray. Lucy got to her knees and started breathing hard. "Fuck!, Natsu isn't here" said Jellal. "Lucy, can you hear me?" asked Gray. She nodded her head as she started to panic.

"Where the hell is he?, where is Zeref?" demanded Natsu. "Not here" "He said to tell you ..that your wife screamed when he made love. "YOU MEAN WHEN HE VIOLATED AND ASSAULATED HER!" Natsu shouted outraged. A thought came to him in his head. "If he's not here…son of a fucking bitch" he said as he raced back to his car. Lucy was on the floor hyperventilating, shaking, the others were in a panic about what to do. "He isn't here". "She's having a fucking panic attack!" "For good reason!,Zeref was..he's gone" said Gray as the other two rushed to the window. "Where the fuck did he go?" thought Erza as she narrowed her eyes looking around. On the road back, Natsu's phone went off. He picked it up and heard "your wife is gorgeous" 'YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" " yess…the blue outfit she's wearing looks wonderful." In a low growling voice he said "don't you talk about her and she aint!" "Wait, she's not wearing blue today..he can't even see her. He's bluffing but I can't let him know that" thought Natsu smartly. "You are going to burn in hell Zeref." "That isn't a way to speak to your brother" "You are no brother of mine, just like Evelyn is of no relation to me." "Where is she Natsu?" he asked irritated. "I already told you , weren't you listening. I have no fucking idea and I don't care to find out!" "

" Lucy huffed out. "What is it?" "If hhhe ..tttolld you everything ttthen you kknow." Gray nodded his understanding as Lucy said "ccall himm ppplease" " What's going on?" asked Erza. " Natsu is the only who can break her out of this" he told them as he dialed Natsu and put the phone to his ear. "What is it Gray?" "Lucy, she's having a panic attack" The phone hung up as Gray pulled it away from his ear. "Well, did you get to tell him!" Erza yelled scared. "If I didn't , he'd still be on the phone" answered Gray. "Wwwwheree .iss heee, wwhere did Zeref gggo?" "We don't know Lucy" "No, no, no, not not again" she pleaded as she grabbed at her stomach. "ahh, mmy chest..hhurrts" she groaned. "Lucy, he's on his way here, I swear" assured Gray Her eyes darted around the room then back to the floor as she sat on her knees rocking back and fourth. Within minutes Natsu busted through the door and ran up the stairs. "Lucy!" he called worried as he ran and knelt to the floor grabbing her shoulders as she looked at him with panicked eyes. "Lucy, baby, you gotta calm down" "He's hhherrree Natsu.. I saw him!" she said terrified. "He's not here Luce, breathe baby, you need to slow your heart rate." She started crying as he grabbed and held her close. "Breeeeathe Luce" he whispered as he felt her heartbeat try to match up with his. "Hee was here Natsu" "Shhhh, don't think about that right now" "That dirt bag, I wonder if he did this on purpose. To get her into a panic attack. Grrrrr. He'll regret doing this to her" he thought as he rubbed the back of Lucy's head calming her as she relaxed into him.

Holding her out to him, he looked at her and asked tenderly "you alright?" She nodded as she put her arms his back as he brought her back to him. "Evverythiiing came back Natssu" she stuttered. Natsu felt her shake as he said "baby your trembling" She buried her face Into Natsu as far as it would go" "He didn't find you Luce, your safe" "No..no..I won't feel safe until he's gone for good" "Natsu,what's our next move?" Gray asked. "Still working on that but one thing is for damn sure" he looked at Lucy as he said "I'm not leaving you anymore am I?" She looked at him with a sad face. "You think he knows about her panic attacks?" wondered Jellal. "Yes, I think that's exactly why he did it and called me away. Arrogant bastard" "But how though? , finding out where you guys live and spying on you. That's one thing but the panic attacks, those are personal . Not something that gets spread around "questioned" Erza "Good question" said Natsu as they went silent thinking about it. "It doesn't matter now" Lucy said sullenly. "Huh?, what do you mean Luce?" "If he knows about them…then you said it yourself, I can't be left alone" she told him disappointed. "Lucy" he said softly as he tried to reach for her cheek but she slapped his hand away stunning but not surprising him. "This isn't something I can easily work through or shake off this time Natsu!. I cant te..ll" They all stayed quiet as she got frustrated and stuttered . "I can't .mmyself ..not to get upset t.. time. He fucking raped me! And I'm scared to death of him. Damn it!" she cried out angrily.

Natsu looked at her acknowledging what she said as she pushed herself out of Natsu's arms and ran down the stairs outside. Erza and Jellal went to follow when Natsu said "don't. Leave her be" "Na.." Erza started then stopped letting out an sigh understanding he knew Lucy and that he wasn't making it up saying to leave her be. Blowing air, quietly Natsu said "been a long time since she was this bad" "Huh?" said Jellal and Erza. "What do you mean?" asked Erza. Putting his hand over his eyes, he said groaning. "I did not want to have this conversation again so soon…arrrrgh" "Natsu?" said Jellal. Taking his hand from his face, he looked at them firmly and said "look it's a long story and not something I want to go into. Lucy is struggling and just needs to be left alone." "Are you sure?" asked Jellal concerned for her.

"Trust me Jellal, you go out there now, all your gonna do is make her scream at you. Unfortunately right now, your just going to cause more harm then good" Jellal sighing hearing Natsu's words and squatted down. "You've been awfully quiet over there Gray" said Erza staring intensely at Gray who was leaned against a wall with a leg up. "Because I already knew what Natsu was saying" he said in a low tone. "WHAT?" they exclaimed. "Do you know what Natsu isn't saying?" "How?" "Yes because I went over this morning" he said blunt. " I also know it's a long story and he's saving your asses from getting screamed at by Lucy because while he didn't want to hurt your feelings, the only one who can talk to her in this state is him" They were taken aback from the seriousness in his voice but one look at Natsu's face told them Gray wasn't bullshitting. "While I don't like it, I know you have your reasons and I can accept that" said Jellal. " I can as well" agreed Erza. "Thanks guys" "I trust you'll tell us at a later time?" Jellal said nicely. "Yes I promise" answered Natsu with a smile and a nod. "How long has she been out there now?" asked Gray. "I'd give or take twenty, thirty minutes" said Natsu. "Think it's been long enough?" "Probably not but It's time I check on her. Don't want to leave her alone too long" said Natsu as he went downstairs. Opening the doors, he saw Lucy on the ground hugging her legs to her. "Hey" he said casual as Lucy didn't turn to look at him. "Here we go" he thought. "you done?" he asked caringly.

She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs. "I'll take that as a no" he said with a slight amused tone as he sat next to her. "Luce" "Why are you here?" she said lowly. "Because you know no one else can handle your fits like I can" said Natsu. "This isn't just a fit! Natsu" "Yes it is, just hasn't been bad since your parent's deaths" he said sincerely. "Don't you bring them into this, this is completely different " she snapped angrily. "Yeah? Then let it out Lucy. That's why I'm fucking out here!. I knew you were gonna do this crap" he snapped back. He hated talking to her like that but he knew it was the only way to get through to her. A hug wouldn't do it this time. "You asshole!" she yelled as he got to his feet and stood above her. "Yeah…probably am right now" he said cocky. She glared at him as she shot up from the ground." Lucy" she slapped him across his face before he could say anything but he stood there completely straight faced. "This is why I'm the only one who can talk to her when she's like this. I can take her hits" he thought . "Lucy, of course your not going to get over this. He raped" "SHUT UP!" she screamed at him. "Lucy" he said serious. "You shouldn't feel ashamed having an anxiety attack over him." "NO, I told myself I was done having them …and now…It's all gone" "I know" "you fucker" she said angry. "and there's the sharp tongue..great" he thought sarcastically. "You can't possibly know" "Yes I do!, maybe not what you went through physically but have you forgotten how long we've been together Luce. I may not have been there in person but I have been right there experiencing all the emotions, sharing them with you."

He softened his face as he saw her start to cry "baby." She started pounding his chest as he could see in her eyes how upset she was at herself. "Why aren't you fighting me!" she cried as she kept pounding him. "Because..there's no point" he openly admitted as she yelled out putting her arms to their sides and her head onto his chest. "Natsu" Putting his arms around her, he said " I got you baby. I always have, always will . She nodded as she said "I lllove you" her voice cracking as more tears came down. "It's alright Lucy" he said heartfelt as he closed his eyes and stood there comforting her. Not knowing how long they stood there but Lucy's eyes were red and dry as she looked up at him and gave a loving smile when they heard footsteps behind them. Natsu turned with Lucy still in his arms as they saw Gray and the other two walking towards them.


	15. Chapter 15

"We got a little worried so wanted to check on you guys" said Gray. "it's all good. We're fine" said Natsu. "You okay Lucy?" Jellal asked gently. "Not really" she answered as Natsu wrapped his jacket around her. "You'll be alright Luce..once he's gone." Said Natsu determined. "Where are we on that?" Jellal asked. "Where was it he led you anyway?" "oh yeah, I don't even know. I think he told me it was he was being locked at away at. Course he could have made that shit up because he asked me about Evelyn again" "And?" "Hmph, I told him I don't know and I don't care to know because I don't. That woman can die for all I care. She means absolutely nothing to me." He said bitterly as Lucy rubbed at his chest to comfort him.

" Well if it is really where he was sent, what did it look like?" asked Erza. "It was at the bottom of a cliff and the only way to get to the building is by helicopter. It's the only way in or out. Still begs the question of how the hell he got out" said Natsu. " Do you remember where it is?" Jellal asked immediately. "Yeah..whhhy?" Natsu questioned. "Because I think we should go there, if we want real answers as to why Zeref got out then that might be the best place for us to go" said Jellal. "Natsu?, what about Layla? She's supposed to be home later" reminded Lucy. "Crap, that's right…shit" "We can go in your place Natsu" offered Gray. "I can't ask you guys to do that" "You aren't asking, we are offering" said Jellal as Erza nodded in agreement. Looking back at Lucy, they contemplated over what to do as they both looked at each other after a minute in agreement. "Well?" said Gray. They both looked at him as Natsu said "you guys can go but under no circumstances are you to engage in a fight. Get the answers and get the hell out of there. That's an order" "Understood" they all said in unison.

"Please be careful guys..and come back" said Lucy. They all looked at her with warm smiles as Jellal said "don't worry Lucy. We'll be back" She nodded as Natsu said "come on Luce. Let's get home so we can meet Layla" "Okay" she answered as Natsu kept his arm over her, but she walked beside him. "your shivering baby" "Nonno. I'm..g" before she could protest further, he had taken his trench coat off and slipped it over her shoulders. "Thank you" she said softly as she put her arms through the sleeves. The jacket looked huge on her due to him being bigger and taller than her. "Your welcome" "You sure you aren't going to need this?" "I'm good. I swear. Besides my body temperature has always been warmer then yours" "True..let's go home" she said as they got in the car and drove off. "Oh, wonder whose texting me" said Lucy as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the text. **You forgot to give us the address-Jellal**. "Oh jeeze. I'm an idiot" he said lightly. Shaking her head at him, she laughed at his forgetfulness. "Oh hush up you weirdo" he joked as he pulled his phone out and had Lucy as he said the address text it to Jellal. "There , problem solved." He said happily as Lucy giggled at his positiveness.

Getting home, she was still wearing his jacket but he could tell she was hesitating on asking him something? "Lucy?, what is it baby?" he asked as her face turned red. "Lucy?" Turning her head towards, he was still confused as she said "well..you did say u could do it ? "I did?..umm" "Natsu!, you big dummy! I kissed you when I woke up remember?, you said we could do it later. "Smacking his forehead, he thought "You dumbass" as he looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Luce" She huffed at him as she crossed her arms as the sleeves flopped over. Kicking his shoes off, he slowly walked up to her as he put a finger under her chin making her look up as she looked at him with longing in her eyes. "you never have to beg Lucy" he whispered as he reached for her neck as he held the side of her face. He began softly planting kisses on it as she closed her eyes and moaned softly as he turned her head to get better access to her neck as he started sucking on it. "Nnnnaattssuuuu" he grinned as he eyed her then went back to her neck. She was surprised when she felt his teeth sink into her but she didn't oppose as she bit her lip from all the pleasure that was being sent through her body. " nnnatsuuuuu" "Do you want more baby?" She barely nodded but he saw it as he gracefully brought her to the floor as he took off her shirt and bra and began sucking on her breast as she cried in pleasure. " ….ahh mmmy ggggoddd. ..Natsssuuu" "That's not my name right now my love slave" he said enticing. "Yyyyesss mmmasterrrr" "That's right and my command is for you to enjoy yourself. Is that clear? She nodded quickly as he moved to sucking her other breast. "Gahhh .mmmmmassster….pppplease gggive me more" she pleaded as he kissed her stomach everywhere including on her bandages placing his hands on her sides and began kissing on them making her laugh. "Ticklish huh?" she nodded as he grinned and placed two fingers into her clit. She cried out in bliss and pleasure as she reached her arms up his back and began clawing at it as he started to moan. "Nnnnnoo mmy slave. This isn't ..ahhhh…abouttt me" he said aroused as he closed his eyes.

"if you can pleasure me master, I can please you too" he smirked as he planted a deep throated kiss as their tongues explored each other. Releasing, he said "you ready then?" she nodded as he quickly undid his jeans and took off his boxers as she flipped onto her stomach lifting her butt up to him as he put himself in her. "AHHHH,,YESSSS .MMMMASSTERRR! she screamed. " hehe, I know what my slave likes. What master would I be if I didn't as he smacked her hard making her yelp in pleasure. "Oh?, do you want more?" She kept silent as he more sternly said "I said do you want more?! "Yes!" she yelled erotically as he swung his hand back and smacked her hard as she bent forward. "tttthannnkyouuuu" she said as he pounded her. "You won't be able to sit down after this" he said sexily as she moaned in bliss. "Nnnnnaaatssuuu, I. I I..gggonna ccclimaxx" "Heh, go ahead baby" he assured as she let out a pleasurable scream putting her arms in front of her in exhaustion as he continued but grabbed her hair pulling her head back as he whispered into her ear "I didn't say you were done, I still haven't came" He pulled her hair hard as she yelled with him. "Nnnnnattsuuu,..I.I…cccant ta" Oh yes you can , and it's master baby" he let go of her hair as she put her hands out to the side as he put his on her back and pushed them forward. "Gahh…hhhherrreee it cccommmes baby..ahhhh" he said relieved as he came. He carefully took himself out of her and laid on the floor next to her.

"Wwwe are bbboth sweaty messehmm" Natsu put a finger to her lips stopping her from talking. "Shhhhhh,just enjoy the moment Luce" he whispered as he took his finger away. He reached over and put a hand on her cheek. "You are beautiful you know that?" Placing her hand on top of his, she smiled at him. "Thank you though I don't feel very beautiful right now" "Lucy, wounds heal baby and even with those, you will always be beautiful to me" "With those words, you would make any girl fall for you" "Too bad for them, my heart and everything has already been claimed." He said smoothly as he tapped her nose making her giggle. "Come on, let's head into the shower. Layla should be home soon" he said as he got up offering a hand to Lucy. She went to stand when she grabbed her butt and slightly grimaced making Natsu laugh. "Guess I did my job huh?" "Oh shut up, come on" she said walking up as he went to put his hand on her butt but she pulled it away as soon as he touched it. "Could you please not do that, it's a little sensitive at the moment" she said in a high pitch squeaky voice. "Sure" he said amused as they walked to their bathroom and got in the shower.

As they got out, Lucy looked at her bandages. "What's up Luce? I know that look. Your thinking about something" said Natsu. "Do you think my injuries have healed enough that I can take off my bandages?" "I don't know Lucy, I'm not a doctor and the last thing I want to do is injure you further" said Natsu. "How is your area doing?" "My are..oh it's getting there. The ice I put on it definitely helps." "I'm an idiot because I just realized you were still healing. I caught up in the moment and forget for just a sec" "Natsu,shhhhh,shh I'm okay" she said softly putting her hand on his cheeks. He gazed at her with a tender expression. "I am so sorry Lucy" "You have nothing to be sorry for. I enjoyed myself. You didn't hurt me..I promise" He smiled a small smile at her when he heard a knock at the door. "That's Levy, I got it Luce" he said taking her hands away from her face as he gently put them back by her sides and gave her a quick peck on the lips as he threw on some clothes and went downstairs. He pulled his phone to text levy quick to make sure it was her. Once she answered, he opened the door. "Daddy!" Layla yelled in delight. "Heyyyyy" he said happily as he hugged her. "Where's mommy, where's mommy?" she asked jumping up and down.

"She's getting dressed, just hold your horses there little dragon" he insisted as Levy chuckled. "I hope she wasn't too much of a pain in the butt for you and Gajeel" joked Natsu. "Hey!"said Layla as she was not amused. "Oh hush Layla, it was a joke baby girl. "Hmph" "Layla!" "Mommy!" she cried as Lucy came down the stairs as Layla ran to her as Lucy picked her up spinning her some. Levy and Natsu smiled watching them. "How's she doing Natsu?" Levy asked getting his attention. "Let's talk outside" he muttered to her. "Be right back baby" he yelled to Lucy as she half nodded not really paying attention as she was enjoying Layla's company. "What's up Natsu? This is a first" noticed Levy. He crossed his arms and leaned against the beam. "Zeref showed up today" "What!, is Lu okay?" He put a hand up to stop her freaking. "Chill, she's fine. Just keep it down" he urged as he looked back towards the door quick before turning around. "What happened?" "Huh?" "What happened? you wouldn't be looking back at the door like that if it something didn't." "It's not that something happened, it's what didn't happen" "What do you mean?" "Zeref, he was looking for the mafia headquarters. ..I wasn't there a" "What!" Levy freaked cutting him off. "Where the hell were you?" she said upset. Annoyed Natsu said "If you give me a damn minute to answer, I'll tell you" "Sorry, go ahead" "He called me away telling me to meet him where he was kept prisoner" "And you believed him!, you dumbass. You left Lucy alone!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL BAD ENOUGH AS IT IS LEVY!.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR RUBBING THAT IN" he shouted at her. "Look! I didn't think the bastard would do that, clearly, I was wrong because this fucker has somehow found out about Lucy's panic attacks. That's why he showed up. He may not have been able to find our base but he knew Lucy would see him at some point and threw her into a bad attack. For that, I can't leave her alone at all anymore. Lucy is scared to death of him and he knows it. He'll take any chance he can to use that against her. That's why I need you and while you're not a member Levy, I'm asking you this please" "Name it" she said immediately. "If you and Gajeel catch any sign of glimpse of him, I need you to tell me please and you guys need to watch out for yourselves too. I have no idea how far this guy is willing to go. The last thing I want is for you to….go through what Lucy did" his eyes full of regret. "Natsuu" she said as she felt bad for him. "I swear we will keep our eyes open and no worries about me. You've already got enough on your plate to worry about, don't put me on it. Just focus on keeping your family safe." She answered confident and optimistic with a wink. "Thanks Levy, come on, let's head back inside. The last thing I want is for Lucy to start to get worried" said Natsu as Levy nodded as they went back inside.

Jellal and the others arrived at the coordinates Natsu texted him. "uhhh, so how are we supposed to get down there?" asked Gray. Erza pulled her phone and pressed a button saying "come now" then put it back in her pocket as a helicopter came up. "What the hell?! Where did that come from?" exclaimed Gray as Jellal and Erza smirked at him. " I know a lot of people" said Jellal. Gray's mouth was hanging from shock. "Are you coming, or you just stand there with your mouth hanging?" Erza said amused as Gray closed his mouth with his hand and walked over moody. "Oh relax Gray, your muscles will stay like that if you keep that frown" teased Jellal. "Oh shut up you two" he said annoyed as they chuckled and went down to the building. "Stay here" she ordered the pilot as they got off and started walking as a man came out to meet them. "Who are you?" "We work for Natsu Dragneel and we're here for answers" said Erza. "Believe me when I say that you are better off giving us the answers we want for our boss will not be lenient if he has to come here" cautioned Gray. They watched some sort of realization hit him as he cleared his throat and said "right then, follow me inside" as they all walked behind him. They walked into a hallway of doors. "What is this place? , some sort of psychiatric facility?" "Seems like an odd place for someone like Zeref to be held here" "Zeref?..ahh should have known by the last name. So I guessed right" "Yes, we are here for answers on Zeref, how did he get out of here?" said Jellal.

"Well first off this place, this is not a mental facility. It is where people send those who they don't want to be found. This facility doesn't exist on any maps. In other words, whoever gets sent here disappears." "Then how did Zeref get out? He's a psychopath" said Erza. "Zeref..yes, he was getting way too powerful…turns out his father was the one who handed him in" All their eyes widened as he said that. "His father?" "Yes, he said Zeref was getting far too powerful and him and his mother were gaining way too much. After he turned Zeref in..he died a few days later" "How?" "Killed himself. Didn't want anyone finding out it was him then get tortured by his wife and son" "Jeeze, even back then he was a freaking nut job" said Gray. "With a mother like that, I can only imagine." Said Jellal. "One thing you still haven't answered. How did Zeref get out of here?" asked Erza "You said only helicopters were allowed here, I'm assuming you know of each one that comes here and if people disappear then that means all of Zeref's resources were cut off when he got here so how did he get out?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. "You've been avoiding answering that question. Our boss sent us here to get answers and we are not leaving without them so unless you want a pissed off Dragneel tearing down your walls because that is no exaggeration then quit bullshitting! And give us the damn answer.!" Demanded Erza. "Okay ,okay , he was able to get out because someone somewhere, I have no idea how but someone found out this was where Zeref was being kept and pulled some powerful strings" "You were bribed in other words" Erza said glaring at the man who was sweating bullets. "Nobody else has ever gotten out before! I don't know how he got out" he told them as Erza angrily walked up to him as she grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Erza" said Jellal and Gray. She whipped her head around at them "This scumbag let out the bastard that raped Lucy..TWICE!" "You don't know how powerful that family is madam" Jellal and Gray put their heads down in pity for the man as they closed their eyes. Erza slowly turned her head back towards him and said "Oh I know exactly how powerful they are. Did you forget that I said my boss is Natsu Dragneel and my rage…is nothing compared to his. He will burn this whole place to the ground then it really won't exist"

Completely unfeeling for him, she tightened her grip on his collar as he put his hands together begging "Pppplease don't let him" "That's not up to me, once he finds out you let him go because of money. I can't say what will happen to you" she said uncaringly. "Tttthennn let me tell you thiss. the reason he got out he said was because he wanted to find his mother" Jellal and Gray saw her rage overboiling as she screamed "ALL THE MORE REASON NOT TO LET HIM OUT!AHHHHHH" she swung her arm back as he closed his eyes for impact. "Woah woah, Erza!" went Gray and Jellal as they grabbed her arms making her drop him. "LET ME GO NOW!. THIS DIRT BAG IS THE REASON OUR FAMILY WAS ATTACKED!" "Believe me Erza, we get your frustration" said Jellal as Erza growled and gave the man a death glare as they held onto her. "This isn't for us to do" said Gray as the other turned towards him. "You want him to pay?" asked Gray as he looked at the man cowering in the corner. "Then let Natsu deal with it" he said without any remorse or sympathy. Jellal looked at Erza to see if she would settle for that as she gave him a nod. Reluctantly he let her go as she regained her composure and straightened herself. "We have the answers we need, let's go" said Jellal as Gray nodded and headed towards the exit but Erza was still standing there with a cold look on her face. "Erza, our orders were not to engage, let's go" insisted Jellal. Erza balled her fist as she said quietly "your gonna wish Zeref killed you after Natsu get's done" then she walked away with Jellal right behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Heading back to Magnolia, Jellal was driving when Gray spoke up. "Natsu isn't gonna like this" "Psh, you think! Gray" Erza said irritated. "Easy you two, let's just get the information back to Natsu first of all" said Jellal. "Do you think Natsu would burn it?" Gray asked. "Yes" they answered with no hesitation. "They let out the man who attacked Lucy, anyone connected to that, there's no way he's going to let them get away. No matter what the rest of us say." Assured Jellal. "Were you lying when you said to let Natsu handle it Gray? Since u just asked that" said Erza. "Nope I meant every word I said. Natsu may not have all the connections that Zeref does but he's powerful in his right and nothing tips him over the edge more than someone attacking Lucy. That guy is screwed" he answered. "I just hope he doesn't take the rage out on us" said Jellal as the others nodded in agreement. Getting to the house a while later, they all gradually approached the door as Natsu opened it. "Hey guys" he greeted friendly. "Hey" they replied as Natsu let them in. Lucy and Layla were sitting on the couch as they turned on the couch. "Hey!" they said cheerfully. "Hey ladies" greeted Gray. "Did you guys find anything?" Natsu said serious. "Hmm hmm" said Gray as they looked at him and Lucy. "Layla, stay here baby" said Lucy as she got up off the couch. "Okay mommy" she said simply.

Walking over to the counter, Lucy and Natsu stood behind it and and leaned over as the others took a seat. "What did you find?" asked Lucy. "Well you guys aren't going to like it" "Just tell us" said Natsu. "You were right and that is where Zeref was being kept." "Okay..did you find out how he got out?" asked Lucy. "Yep we did…and this where you aren't going to like it" said Jellal with a slight nervousness. Grabbing Natsu's hand and squeezing it, Lucy looked at them and said in an assuring voice "you guys can tell us, how did he get out?" "Apparently somebody has powerful strings and found out where he was..they used them to pay the man in charge and let Zeref out" he answered. They all looked at Natsu who had gone completely silent. Gripping his hand harder, Lucy nervously said "Natsu?" Taking his hand out of hers, he got up and walked towards the front door. "Don't let Lucy out of your sight" he said hard as he walked out and slammed the door. "Ummmm" said Gray. "Not good" said Erza and Jellal as Lucy stood there looking at the front door. "Natsu" she thought knowing he wasn't alright. They heard his car start up as they raced to the window to see it take off in a cloud of dust. "He is pissed off" said Gray. "Where is he going?" "Take my word on this Lucy, you don't want to know" urged Jellal. "Come on guys, let's all join Layla" said Erza. "Okay" they all replied as they went with her to the couch. "Natsu, please be careful. Don't lose control" thought Lucy. Gripping his wheel as hard as he could, Natsu slammed his foot on the gas.

"Fucking slime ball, money shouldn't have been enough to let that psychopath out" he thought as his rage kept building as he drove. Getting there, he pressed hard on the brakes as he jumped out to meet the helicopter that was waiting. "Thank you Erza" he thought as he climbed in. "Go down" he ordered as the pilot obeyed and took them down. "Clear out for now , but don't go far" said Natsu as he hopped out. The helicopter lifted back up into the sky but at a distance Natsu could signal the pilot to come back down. Focusing on the door, he kicked it open. He walked furiously through the building as he saw a door that said warden. Charging towards it he jumped and kicked it in as the man yelled in fear as Natsu walked in. His eyes had a crazed look as he turned towards the man. "You know who I am" The man rapidly nodded his head "Then you already know why I'm here" he said as he grabbed the man and threw him across the room as the man yelled. "You are responsible for everything that's happened..and for that, your not getting out of here alive" The man tried to scramble to his feet but Natsu standing right in front of him punched him right in his stomach bringing him back down.

Holding him down with his foot, Natsu began punching his face. "YOU ARE THE REASON LUCY IS TORMENTED! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET HIM GET RELEASED!" he kept punching until Lucy came to his mind as he stopped mid punch. Closing his eyes, he focused on her face as he let out a deep breath and opened his eyes looking down at the man he had just beat to a pulp. Quickly his eyes darted around the room looking for rope or something to tie him down. Leaving the room, confident that the man wouldn't be able to get up, he walked until he found a door that said maintenance and pulled it open finding rope. Grabbing it, he walked back and yanked the guy off the floor. Putting him back in the chair, he wasted no time as he tied him up. "Ppppplleeease" the man begged. "You should have never let him out. For that, you die" Natsu said vindictive as he grabbed the shot gun he saw in the corner and walked out as the man screamed for his life. Natsu found the engineering room where some gas cans were sitting. He poured them all over and out the doorway, surprisingly saw a pack of matches as he grabbed them and walked out the door.

Standing at the edge, he raised an arm for the helicopter to come down. After a few seconds, he lit the match and set it down as the flames went shooting up. Getting into the helicopter, he said, "fly above it but don't leave just yet" The pilot did as order as Natsu watched the building in flames. Aiming the shot gun, he shot directly into the middle of it as it exploded. Holding no emotion in his voice Natsu said "let's go" as the helicopter lifted him up and back to where his car was as he jumped out and got in. Getting back to the house, he walked in where everyone looked as Lucy came running as she put her arms around his neck as he hugged her with one arm. "Well?" said Erza. "It's done" he said flatly as Lucy put a hand to his face bringing it down to her. "Natsu" she said softly as she rubbed his cheek. Grabbing ahold of her fingers, he squeezed them delicately "I'm alright Lucy" Looking into his eyes, she saw them softening as he kissed her palm. "There you are" said Lucy. Natsu smiled as he looked at her. "I didn't go anywhere Luce, I never will as long as I have you." "Well I'm not going anywhere so I'll always be here to pull you back to me" she told him confidently. "What happened Natsu?" Jellal asked. Getting his attention, he looked towards Jellal and said, "I burnt the place to the ground" "Was there anyone else inside?" "I don't know, and I don't really care if I'm honest." Natsu said blunt. "What do you want us to do now?" asked Erza.

He stood there for a moment trying to decide. "Did that weasel tell you guys anything else before you left?" he asked. " He said that Zeref was after Evelyn and that's why he got out" said Gray before anyone else could answer. Pondering after a minute, Natsu said groaning " As much as I detest saying this and believe me I really do, we need to find Evelyn to make sure she stays gone. I have a bad feeling if those two find each other then we are in for a whole lotta shit coming our way." "Are you afraid?" Erza asked straight forward. Lucy looked at his face immediately and saw in his eyes what he wouldn't say out loud. She saw fear but it wasn't completely overtaking him. He looked at her acknowledging that he knew what she was seeing. Putting an arm around Lucy's shoulder while she hugged his waist, Natsu answered "am I afraid? yes but not of them. I am afraid of what they will do to everything if they get together. Our way of living will be done. As for the two of them personally, no they don't scare me a bit.

She made sure of that when I was a kid." "Natsu…" said Lucy, she knew he was hiding something but didn't want to say it in front of the others. " For now, go back to the base, see what you can find on her and report back to me" Natsu ordered. "Yes sir" they answered as they all waved and walked out the door. "Daddy!" said Layla who had been quiet the whole time. "Hey baby girl" he greeted happily as he picked her up. She put her arms around his neck as he squeezed her tightly. "Daddy is the man and evil lady going to come after us?" she asked surprising the two of them but quickly shook that off. "Should have known she was listening" thought Lucy. "No Layla, I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen" said Natsu firmly as he set her back down on the floor. "I know" she said as she went back to the the floor in front of the couch to play. "Natsu, what didn't you want the others to know?" she asked. "You caught that huh?" he said as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah yeah, as well I know you, you know me" he chuckled as Lucy looked him with longing eyes for him to answer. "I'm afraid of what they will do to you Lucy. Not physically because over my dead body will I let that happen again but mentally, emotionally…Luce I don't want them to destroy you anymore than they already have. That bastard somehow found out about your attacks" She got ready to say something then closed her mouth. She couldn't tell him she wouldn't be afraid. "Natsu, I.." He could just by looking at her she was getting frustrated at herself.

Grabbing her hand, she looked up at him as he said "Lucy, whether I am afraid or not , I will not ,absolutely will not! Let them touch you, okay? I promise" Hugging him, she said sincerely "you don't have to promise anything my love" Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her snuggling her into him as he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. They stayed that way until "mommy! daddy!" pulled them out of their moment. "Parent duties calling" she told him warmly as she started blushing as he looked at her with an equal warm smile as he touched her cheek. "Hey!" Layla called again as they both laughed and walked over so she could play with them. A couple hours went by before Natsu was playing horsey with Layla on his back-making Lucy laugh when his phone went off. "Oh, gotta let me up Layla. Daddy's phone is going off" he said lightly as Layla said, "oh man!" as she jumped off. "Wanna go next mommy!?" she said quickly "Ha, I don't think mommy can go as fast as I can" he teased as the girls smiled "You wanna bet!?"she taunted as he chuckled and answered his phone. "What's up Erza?" he said lightly. "You all need to come here now" Erza said immediately. "What's up?" he asked serious as he motioned for Lucy and Layla to stop playing. "Get on the couch baby" she whispered quickly as she walked over to Natsu to listen. "What's the news?" he asked. "Not something I want to tell you over the phone. You need to come here now" she urged strongly. "Alright, we'll be there soon" said Natsu as he hung up. "What's wrong?" asked Lucy. "We gotta go to the base now, Erza has something she needs to tell us" "What about Layla?" "She's coming with us, come on Layla, grab your shoes sweetheart" he said mildly serious. Layla got up and did what he said as she put on her boots as did Lucy grabbing Layla's backpack of activities. He quickly ushered them out the door as he grabbed his keys and locked the door behind them.

Grabbing Layla's hand , he quickly got walked them to the car as Lucy said "Natsu! What is wrong?" "I don't know but the tone in Erza's voice def implied it isn't good what she has to say" he told her as he buckled Layla into her seat and got to the front. Starting up the car, Layla said "where are we going daddy?" " Your going to mommy and daddy's work place Layla. You can't wander in this place though okay?" "Natsu's she's five. You can't expect her to sit still with how much activity there is there" she said quietly facing him. "She'll be fine Luce. We shouldn't' be there long and that's why you grabbed the backpack. We just need to see what Erza wouldn't tell us on the phone. Looking at from behind her seat she said "Layla baby , you really need to listen to me and daddy when we go in there understand?" "Yes mommy" she replied as Lucy smiled and turned back around in her seat as her smile turned to worry. Seeing her face, Natsu grabbed her hand and squeezed causing her to look at him. "It will be okay Luce. Whatever it is, we will work through it." He said comfortingly. "Yeah" she agreed as they pulled up to the base.

Quickly getting out of the car, they walked straight through where Lucy had Layla sit at a table and pull stuff from her backpack while Natsu dared anyone to something about his kid but everyone had wised up since their meeting with Lucy for the first time. Lucy quickly went back over to Natsu where the others were waiting for them. "What did you find out?" Natsu asked as they all had grim expressions. "What is it?" went Lucy and Natsu in unison freaking out over their faces. "Evelyn." Natsu's face dropped to a hard glare as he bitterly said "what about her?" "Some of our sources outside, I'm not even sure how they found this information but it turns out that she ..well she was in the same place as Zeref" explained Erza with some regret. "What?"went both of them. "She was in there!?, how the fuck did we not know about this" exclaimed Natsu. "We need to find her..NOW..i want to make sure that bitch is in the ground" he said aggressively. "Didn't you blow up the building?, I can't see how anyone would have survived" said Jellal.

"Ha, that bitch doesn't know how to die. She's like a fucking cockroach and just keeps showing up" "Fucking whore" Lucy said quietly but got everyone's attention at how bitter and vengeful she sounded. "Lucy?, baby?" said Natsu slightly concerned. Shaking in rage, she said "those scars will never leave Layla's back because of her. Our daughter will have that reminder for the rest of her life. If she is still alive, let her come near me. I'll make her regret what she did" Putting his hands on her shoulders, Natsu calmly said "baby you need to calm down. This isn't you okay?" "What!, I'm not allowed to get angry!" she snapped at him. "No Lucy, of course not. You can get angry but this, how your acting right now, that isn't you and you know it. Baby..you are terrified of Zeref. You need to calm down…now" he said firmly. "Leave that to me. You know I will make them pay for everything ten times over" assured Natsu. Natsu looked in her eyes for a sign that she understood as she let out a breath and nodded her head understanding.  
"Okay so where's the first place we should look?" she asked him.

His phone went off before he could answer as he looked around confused. "Everyone I would call is already here so whose calling me?" he thought as he picked it up. "Hello? "Hello Natsu" He wasn't surprised as he flatly said "Evelyn. I knew a fucking bug like you wouldn't die" "I missed you too" she said with sarcasm. "Cut the crap, where the hell are you?" "Look outside" she said as they all followed Natsu outside including Layla. They darted their heads in all different directions looking around when something landed in front of them. All their eyes widened as Natsu shouted "GET DOWN!" he dove for Lucy and Layla as they dropped to the ground as he shielded them while everyone dived for a corner as the grenade that landed in front of them went off. The front of the buildings in front of them came down and crumbled as part of the front covering of the mafia crumbled as pieces came down. "Are you two alright?" he asked them as they nodded their heads. He got up off them and to his feet as he yelled "you guys okay?!" "yeah" they all answered as they shakily got to their feet. "The hell was that?" "Give you one guess" Natsu said angrily as he looked forward making the others face the same and felt the same. They saw Evelyn and Zeref walking down the street together as Natsu said quickly "Lucy, get behind me now!" She did as he said making sure Layla was between them as she put her hands on the back of his shoulders. Zeref looked right at her and smiled as she started shaking behind Natsu.

Throwing his arms behind him to protect them, he watched as Zeref said "hello Lucy" "Shut your damn mouth" Natsu snapped outraged that he had the nerve to say anything to Lucy. "You stay the fuck away from them" he growled as the others got into defensive positions. Looking around, neither Evelyn or Zeref showed a sign of fear at all as Natsu called for the other mafia members to help and surrounded the two of them. "So this is the magnolia mafia your father was in charge of" said Evelyn with disgust. "Yes and now I am" said Natsu. "Poor taste in leaders" remarked Zeref. "I didn't ask for your opinion you bastard..and I'm done talking." "Are you?" Evelyn said with an evil smirk. "yes" Looking around at everyone he ordered "ATTACK NOW!" as they went forward and men out of nowhere came towards them shielding Evelyn and Zeref. "Great, fucking goon squad" said Gray. "Just deal with it Gray" said Erza. "Natsu, protect the girls" insisted Jellal Natsu backed the girls up against a wall as Zeref came walking towards them. Natsu felt Lucy's entire body quiver as she rapidly shook her head. "Stay here baby" he said firmly as Lucy held tight to Layla as they slowly sank themselves to the floor. "You dare to even speak her name" threatened Natsu holding no emotion except pure rage and hatred. "Your gonna pay FOR ALL OF IT!"he screamed as he launched at Zeref with his fists as he grabbed onto Natsu's wrist and threw him to the ground. "Natsu!" yelled Lucy as he got back up and avoided Zeref's fist coming at him.

They went back and forth as Lucy watched in horror that as many hits as Natsu got in, Zeref got in just as many and they were harder. Evelyn stood watching everything as the mafia charged at her guards with their guns. Erza and Jellal were charging through the guys they were facing helping Gray with the number he was tackling on his own. "Is she just standing there!?" said Jellal as he saw Evelyn through the fighting. "She thinks she's too noble to dirty her hands" said Erza. "It doesn't matter, just keep your eyes on the damn fight!" snapped Gray as he was punching his way through. They were all battered and bruised and kept going as Lucy kept herself fixed on Natsu. His lip was bleeding, his cheeks were marked up. Lucy knew he would fight until his last breath and had all the confidence in him but wasn't sure how long his body would keep holding up from the punches he kept getting. "Natsu." She called out as he fiercely kept fighting. Her eyes went back and forth between them as her fear grew. She had no idea Zeref could keep up with Natsu as well as he had. Zeref wrenched his arm back and landed a hard punch on Natsu's face knocking him to the ground. "NATSU!" she screamed as her and Layla ran over to him and threw themselves over him. "Wwwhat are you doing Lu..cy?" Natsu asked weakly.

Snapping her head up at Zeref, despite her fear as strong as she could she said "Stay away from him you son of a bitch" "Ohhh, confident are we?" he said cocky as he reached down and before Lucy or Natsu could do anything, he grabbed her by the throat. "Mommy!" she said in terror as he smiled as he strangled her holding her up as she kicked at him but he held her out of reach of his body. She looked at him horrified as she looked at Layla. "LUCY!' cried the others but they couldn't get to her. They all panicked as they heard a gunshot as Natsu collapsed dropping the gun he had in his pocket. "Daddy!" Layla yelled as she saw him passed out. Releasing Lucy, she fell to the ground as she grabbed at her throat and scrambled over to Natsu clinging to him. "ZEREF" Evelyn screeched as Zeref clung to his chest where he had been shot."I'll bbbbe bfffine" he stuttered as he started falling as Evelyn grabbed him before he hit the ground. "EVERYBODY MOVE!" she ordered loudly to her men as they all backed off the mafia and retreated. Clear of everyone, Erza and the others ran and surrounded Lucy, Layla and Natsu shielding them as they all glared at Evelyn.

"You will still never share my last name you tramp" she insulted to Lucy as she slowly disappeared into the dust that was around them. Sighing out of fear and relief, she laid against Natsu's chest putting an arm over him. Getting to their level, Gray gently put a hand on her shoulder and said "are you okay?" she nodded as she looked at Natsu and rubbed his cheek delicately. "Mommy" Layla said soft whisper like. Reaching for her hand, Lucy said "I'm alright baby girl" and smiled at her. "Let's get him inside" said Erza as Lucy got herself and Layla off him while Erza and Jellal carefully lifted him up and put an arm over each of their shoulders carrying him inside. "The rest of you go home" she ordered as the other mafia members nodded their heads and took off. Setting him down on one of the tables, they all gave him space as Lucy and Layla came over and grabbed each of his hands and squeezed. "You did good daddy" Layla said quietly. Lucy nodded in agreement as she ran her hand through his hair.

She saw his lip was still bleeding and went to grab a towel. She started wiping it as she felt her hand grabbed when Natsu slowly opened his eyes. "Hhhey" he said with a grin making Lucy shake her head amused. "You damn hothead" she teased as he chuckled squeezing hers and Layla's hands. "Daddy" she said happily as she hugged his chest. "Hey Layla. I'm fine baby dragon. Don't be scared" he said calmly as he rubbed her cheek. "you're a dumbass you know that" said Erza. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know" he joked as he laid there injured. "What happened?" he asked. They looked grim as he looked at them. "Erza?" "They got away Natsu" she answered. Sitting up immediately, he looked intensely at them and said "this isn't over" He looked at Lucy who was holding Layla. "Don't worry Lucy, we are going to get them back and the next time they are not going to make it out alive" he said firmly as the others nodded in agreement.

**I have another one so i hope you guys really like this one, there's more. Please leave reviews and I also have these on wattpad and fanfiction as well. Please pass it along if you want.**


End file.
